


We’ll do better

by The100fan4everxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finn Collins Lives, Jasper Jordan Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100fan4everxx/pseuds/The100fan4everxx
Summary: Sort of Au "If we could just start over, I swear we'd do better. If we could go back it would all be different. We could all do better" Bellamy sobbed as he cradled his dying sister... Everyone is granted a second chance, sent back to when it all went wrong to make it right. All they have is their memories and a desire to right their wrongs. They have to do better this time.





	1. Chapter 1

Dropship.

Raven is lying there, unconscious, covered in dry blood. Murphy is also there, sleeping, covered in bandages oozing with blood.

Raven's eyes flickered open and she glanced at Murphy.

Raven rubbed her head as she considered everything she's just seen: Finn dying, Alie, Jasper dying, Jordan Jasper Green, Monty and Harper dying, Spacekru, Shaw, Shaw dying. Bellamy holding Octavia's body.

Murphy opened his eyes and memories came flooding to his head, he winced as he thought of Emori. He considered the fact that he'd dreamt it all, but then wondered why in his dream he went to space with Bellamy, Raven, Monty and Harper, and made up two grounders; Emori and Echo.

"Murphy? I just had the craziest dream and by the look on your face so did you" Raven said.

Murphy turned to look at Raven then remembered he shot her.

"Your leg. I'm sorry, Raven. I really am" Murphy apologised.

"In my dream we moved past it. Did you have the same dream?" Raven asked, biting her lip as she tried to ignore her pain.

"I think so. Do you remember Spacekru?" Murphy asked Raven. "Yeah. You, me, Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Echo and Emori" Raven said.

"The last thing I remember is Monty and Harper dying, they had a kid Jordan then we went to the new planet it had two suns, there was a toxin, I wasn't affected but Bellamy and Clarke were they were fighting. I tried to help but Bellamy drowned me, Clarke pulled me out and I tried to help her" Murphy told Raven.

"Yeah. You had some sort of infection. The last thing I remember is Octavia trying to convince Madi to kill the Russell guy and Clarke was telling her not to trying to find another way to resolve it. Russell was gonna kill Jordan, Bellamy and Echo were pleading with him not too, so was I then Octavia took the gun from Madi she went to shoot Russell but he shot her first then Bellamy was holding her body sobbing and he said he just wanted to start over again. Do it right" Raven informed Murphy.

"Is it possible that his wish came true?" Murphy asked.

"Maybe. It's extremely unlikely but we were among all sorts of listening technology" Raven stated.

"We need to get you help. Your leg" Murphy says. "Abby will find us. I'll be fine" Raven insisted.

Mount Weather.

Clarke is lying on the bottom of a bunk bed sleeping. Monty and Jasper are sitting on the bed across from her chatting. Miller is asleep on a bunk bed above Harper who is also asleep. The other delinquents are around the room too.

Clarke's eyes flickered open and she looked around. "Afternoon" Jasper said grinning at her.

Clarke stood up glancing around seeing Monty, Jasper, Harper and Miller. She suddenly remembered Jasper's death then Monty and Harper's. Monty and Harper's son Jordan then her own child Madi. Where was Madi? Why was she back in Mount weather.

"Clarke, you okay?" Jasper asked concerned. "No. Yes. I don't know. Is this Mount Weather?" Clarke asked confused.

"Yeah. You seem pretty confused, maybe a delayed concussion" Monty said.

"Where's Bellamy? Octavia?" Clarke questioned, realising Jasper and Monty wouldn't know Madi or even her mom yet.

"Outside. They didn't find them remember?" Jasper said. "Yeah I remember" Clarke uttered, her eyes flickered to Jasper as she remembered his suicide.

"Where's Jackson? Clarke! Where's Jackson?" Miller snapped approaching Clarke.

"Who's Jackson?" Monty asked. "He's all confused" Harper told them as she sat next to Jasper.

"So is Clarke" Jasper told Harper. "Miller, can I talk to you a second?" Clarke asked grabbing his arm.

They go to the corner of the room. "What the hell happened?" Miller asked.

"Octavia was dying. Bellamy said he wished he could start over again. Now we're back here" Clarke stated.

"So we start over from here?" Miller questioned. "I guess so" Clarke said.

“You escaped right? You need to escape again but this time I'm coming" Miller told her.

"And Jasper" Clarke said. "Jasper?" Miller questioned.

"Maya's death is what led him to killing himself" Clarke reminded Miller.

"Yeah okay so we get outta here. Then what?" Miller asked. "Find Finn stop him from shooting those grounders in Tondc" Clarke announced.

Woods.

Bellamy is lying on wet grass, he opened his eyes and looked around wondering where he is.

He stood up and suddenly it hit him... His sister is dead.

He still can't figure out where he is. He heard rustling in a bush and turned around to see Monroe and Sterling.

Bellamy looked at them then rubbed his eyes in disbelief. They had both died. Bellamy had witnessed both their deaths.

"Bellamy?" Monroe called "Monroe" Bellamy whispered before hugging the girl.

She hugged him back a little surprised. "Where is everyone?" Sterling asked Bellamy.

Bellamy thought about that for a minute, then realised he's back on the ground. Octavia's alive and with Lincoln. Lincoln? He's alive too. Spacekru doesn't exist yet. Echo's in mount weather so is Clarke, Jasper, Harper and Monty. Jasper's alive. Monty and Harper are alive too. Jordan doesn't exist. Finn. Finn is alive, he's about to find Finn.

"Come this way" Bellamy told them as he sneaked through the trees. Just as he remembered Finn and another kid are being dragged by Tristan.

The other kid falls to to the ground. "Get up" Tristan spat.

"He can't keep up" Finn pointed out. Tristan slit the boys throat.

"Drink. I only need one of you alive" Tristan told Finn as he gave him water.

"Stay here" Bellamy instructed Monroe and Sterling. Bellamy ran out and got captured by the grounder.

"Bellamy? What the hell are you doing?" Finn asked. Bellamy can't help but smile at seeing his old friend alive.

Finn looks at Bellamy a little confused as to why he's smiling. "Saving your ass" Bellamy told Finn.

Bellamy swiped his leg under Tristan’s sending him crashing to the ground.

"Bellamy. Are you crazy?" Finn asked as he and Bellamy fall to the ground.

Tristan turned his attention to Bellamy and attempted to slit his throat.

Bellamy kicked Tristan in the stomach, kicked his shin then placed his tied hands over the knife freeing himself.

Tristan went back over to Bellamy who grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the throat.

Monroe and Sterling ran over to them. Bellamy cut Finn's hands free.

"Thanks" Finn said as Bellamy helped him up. "Where do we go?" Monroe asked.

Bellamy considered that for a moment, instinctively wanting to go find Lincoln and Octavia then go to Mount Weather freeing Echo then Clarke, Monty, Harper and the others. But he knows where he's going to go, where he's got to go.

"The dropship" Bellamy said then the four of them start walking there.

Woods, near the river.

Octavia is lying on the stones, her leg clearly injured.

She opened her eyes and looks around. She attempted to stand up.

"Hey, hey take it easy" Lincoln warned her holding her arm.

She would know that voice anywhere. She closed her eyes then opened them again and saw he's still there.

Suddenly she begins to remember everything: Mount weather, Praimfaya, Lincoln dying, The bunker, Blodreina, the new planet.

"Octavia, are you okay?" Lincoln asked concerned. Octavia threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, vowing to herself to never let him go.

"I love you so much" Octavia whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should get going" Lincoln said lifting Octavia up. "Where?" Octavia questioned.

"To my friend Luna" Lincoln said. Octavia remembered killing Luna, Ilian dying, Roan being drowned.

"No. We can't. We have to go back" Octavia insisted wriggling out of his arms.

"Be careful your leg" Lincoln said as Octavia stood normally. "We need to find Bellamy" Octavia told Lincoln.

"Your brother could be dead, your friends too" Lincoln stayed.

"Friends" Octavia hadn’t heard that word in a long time, especially not with her name before it. It'd been a long time since she had friends. Indra, Miller and Niylah spring to mind but so does Jasper and Monty, even Clarke was her friend once and Raven even Finn.

"They're not, Lincoln, I swear they're not" Octavia said. "How could you possibly know?" Lincoln asked.

"Just trust me, we have to go" Octavia said, she began to feel lightheaded and fell to the ground.

"Your getting worse. I have to get you help" Lincoln said and he lifted her again and headed off to find help.

Mount Weather

Clarke and Miller are planning their escape.

"So your telling me we have to jump into a pile of dead bodies" Miller said.

"Yes. We get out of there right away, avoid the reapers best we can then we jump into the water and make it to the shore" Clarke confirmed.

"Your crazy. Crazy" Miller said shaking his head. "It's the only way. Are you in or not?" Clarke asked.

"Oh what the hell. I'm in" Miller answered. "Okay good now we get Jasper" Clarke told Miller.

"Wait what about everyone else?" Miller asked."I can't help 47 people escape, Miller" Clarke stated.

"They're gonna steal their blood and bone marrow" Miller reminded Clarke.

"There is another way, but nobody's gonna like it" Clarke told Miller.

"What is it?" Miller asked. “We pull the kill switch" Clarke explained.

"Wasn't that your plan all along anyway?" Miller asked.

"I guess I knew it might need to happen" Clarke admitted.

"If we pull the kill switch, nobody's gonna trust us. They feel safe here" Miller stated.

"Exactly. We have to use the reaper tunnels and Jasper is coming" Clarke said.

"Jasper is coming where?" Jasper asked approaching them.

"Exploring. We wanna see what's going on in this place" Miller said.

"Okay. Sure. Shall I bring Monty?" Jasper asked. Miller looked at Clarke awaiting an answer.

Clarke wondered if bringing Monty is the right choice, that would be leaving Harper and all the others alone without a leader.

"You two go. I'll stay" Miller told Clarke. "Miller, are you sure?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah. I'll stay here keep Monty company" Miller told Clarke.

Miller gestured for Clarke to hug him, she does. "Jasper was our leader. With him gone they need a new one, Monty doesn't have the courage yet. It has to be me" Miller whispered into Clarke's ear as he hugs her.

Clarke nodded and gives Miller's hand a squeeze. "Are we exploring or what?" Jasper asked.

"Let's go" Clarke said and they sneaked out the room. They head down a long corridor and see 2 guards.

Clarke grabbed Jasper's hand and they run round the corner.

"Why are we running?" Jasper panted. "They'll send us back" Clarke explained.

The guards pass and they run back round the corridor.

"You seem to know where we're going" Jasper pointed out.

"When I freaked out on the first day I discovered something" Clarke told Jasper.

"What?" Jasper questioned. "It's better if I show you" Clarke said and she led him into the harvest chamber filled with caged grounders.

"Is that grounders?" Jasper asked. "Yeah" Clarke said looking around for Anya.

Jasper stood still shocked. Clarke walked around until a hand grabs her.

"Clarke. Get me out of here" Echo hissed. Clarke turned to her and started picking the lock.

"No Clarke! What are you doing? They tried to kill us" Jasper exclaimed

"Who's he?" Echo asked. "Jasper" Clarke told her continuing to pick the lock.

"Monty's best friend?" Echo questioned. Clarke nodded and finally the lock broke.

"Come on. Get out. Hurry" Clarke said helping Echo out. Echo staggered but managed to stand.

"Clarke, why are the grounders caged?" Jasper asked. "They're using their blood. That's what their gonna do to us too" Clarke explained.

"We need to get Monty, Miller and the others" Jasper blurted. “There's no time" Clarke said before grabbing Jasper and taking him over to the door labelled 'End containment area'

Clarke opened the door. "We have to leave now" Clarke said.

"But Monty-" Jasper is cut off. "Will be fine. You have to leave now" Echo cut in.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked. Echo shoved him through the door.

Clarke and Echo quickly go through just as the floor opens and the three of them land in the cart full of bodies.

The door shut with a slam.

Dropship.

Murphy looks a little better, he is helping Raven drink some water.

"When we get out of here, I'm finding Emori" Murphy told Raven. "I'll help you, once I'm healed" Raven said

"You never did fully heal though" Murphy said, guilt obvious on his face.

"It's forgiven. I survived once I can do it again" Raven insisted. Murphy nodded

The door opens and Raven grabbed the gun. "No bullets remember" Murphy reminded her.

"Crap" Raven muttered. Bellamy, Finn, Monroe and Sterling entered.

"Bellamy?" Murphy said. "Finn! Oh my god Finn!" Raven cried.

Finn went over to Raven and she hugged him tightly. Bellamy looked at Murphy and Murphy nods.

Bellamy went to help Murphy up. "He tried to hang you" Finn reminded Bellamy.

"I tried to hang him. Fair is fair" Bellamy said. He shot Raven" Finn snapped glancing at Raven.

"Accidentally" Murphy groaned as Bellamy gets him to his feet. "I don't trust him" Finn said.

"Me either but we need to find our people. He can help" Bellamy stated. Murphy nudged Bellamy.

"What?" Bellamy asked. "Who's Echo?" Murphy asked quietly.

"My girlfriend" Bellamy replied. "How the hell are we back here?" Murphy asked.

"No idea. We got to stop Finn from killing all those people and we have to find the Ark then my sister then we go to Mount Weather and free our people. Stop Jaha from going on that stupid damn city of light quest and find Emori" Bellamy said as Finn, Monroe and Sterling carry Raven out on a stretcher.

Murphy nodded. “We have to find the Ark" Sterling said.

"Yeah. We do" Bellamy agreed. “We saw it come down" Monroe informed them.

"Lead the way" Bellamy said taking the stretcher from her. Monroe nodded and began heading towards the ark.

Sterling helped a limping Murphy walk as Bellamy and Finn carried Raven's stretcher.

Near tondc.

Octavia is lying down, she's sweaty and in obvious pain.

Lincoln gives her some water. "I will find you the antidote, I promise" Lincoln told her.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. We can go to your village and get the antidote" Octavia told him.

"They'll kill us upon arrival" Lincoln warned her. "No. We can see the leader she'll understand" Octavia said.

"Indra has no mercy" Lincoln states. "Please Lincoln, trust me" Octavia pleaded.

"This is a death sentence" Lincoln said. "We'll be fine" Octavia insisted.

Octavia attempted to stand up but failed. Lincoln lifted her once again and headed off to his village.

Mount weather. Reaper tunnels.

Jasper, Clarke and Echo are amongst the bodies.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" Jasper yelled as he thrashed about. "Stay still" Echo snapped seeing a reaper approaching.

"Play dead" Clarke whispered and the three of them stay as still as they can. The reaper grabbed a body and headed off with it.

"Let's go" Clarke said and they climb out of the cart.

"Clarke, they were all dead bodies! Their mass murderers" Jasper rambled.

"I know. That's why we have to leave. Now!" Clarke stated. "Okay. Okay but I wanna know who she is" Jasper said glancing at Echo wearily.

"I'm Echo. It's really screwed up but I know your people. Your going to have to trust me" Echo told Jasper.

Jasper looked at Clarke unsure. Clarke nodded.

"Your Jasper, right?" Echo said softly. Jasper nodded.

Echo extended her hand. Jasper cautiously shook it.

"Come on" Clarke said and the three of them walked forward.

A mount weather guard appeared and grabbed Jasper.

"Jasper" Clarke yelled. Echo grabbed a sphere from the ground and threw it accurately between the guards eyes.

Jasper sighed in relief as the guard fell to the ground.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Jasper asked, amazed. "Only if we get out of here" Echo stated.

Clarke urged them to keep moving and they do.

They get near the end of the tunnel when 2 more guards appeared.

"Stop right there!" A guard snapped. "Take them all to the harvest chamber" Another guard said.

"We know what your doing" Jasper told them. "Now" The guard said.

Clarke jumped down into the water. "What the hell" Jasper said.

Echo nodded to the edge and she and Jasper both run and jumped.

The guard fired a bullet out after them and it hit Jasper's arm.

Camp Jaha.

Bellamy, Murphy and Finn are talking with Sinclair.

"Raven is the best student I've ever had. Kindhearted and well natured. Why the hell would you shoot her?" Sinclair snapped.

"I didn't know I was shooting her. She was under the floor" Murphy explained.

Sinclair frowns at him then walks away. "We have to find Clarke and the others" Finn said.

"We will. She'll be fine. Don't think about it too much" Bellamy told Finn.

"What else am I supposed to think about?" Finn asked, clearly angry.

"Raven. Who's going in for surgery. You should be with her" Murphy told Finn.

Finn looks at Murphy considering what he said. Finn nodded then headed inside to find Raven.

"When does Clarke get here?" Murphy asked. "Should be a few days" Bellamy said.

"We have to keep an eye on him" Bellamy continued. “Maybe he has to die" Murphy said.

"Why would you say that" Bellamy snapped. "He died last time" Murphy reminded him.

"This is a second chance. We're not losing anybody if we can prevent it, okay?" Bellamy said.

"Sure" Murphy agreed. "Now let's go find my sister" Bellamy said.

"Now?" Murphy questioned. Bellamy nodded.

The two of them began to head off. "Wait" Finn yelled.

"Finn, why aren't you with Raven?" Murphy asked. "She's not getting surgery till tomorrow" Finn explained. 

"We're looking for our people" Bellamy lied. "I'll come" Finn said.

Murphy and Bellamy exchanged a look. "Okay" Bellamy said.

"Okay?" Murphy questioned. Bellamy nodded and the three of them set off.

Tondc.

Octavia and Lincoln are being brought in by two grounders. Indra is stood in front of her people.

"Traitors" The grounder spat. Indra looked up at Octavia who met her eyes.

Octavia is thrown to the ground in front of Indra.

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim" Octavia said stood up.

Lincoln looks impressed at her fluent trig. "Leave them be" Indra said.

"But-"

"No buts. Leave us now" Indra ordered. The grounders leave Indra alone with Lincoln and Octavia.

"Lincoln go to Nyko, get the antidote. Leave the girl here" Indra instructed Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at Octavia unsure. "Go I'll be fine" Octavia tells him.

Lincoln quickly leaves. "How has this happened?" Indra asked Octavia.

"I don't know. One minute I was dying in Bellamy's arms the next minute I was with Lincoln" Octavia informed Indra.

"You must be glad he's alive" Indra said.

"Extremely. Indra I am so sorry for everything. I mean it. I'll do better this time. I promise" Octavia told Indra.

"I hope you do, Skairipa" Indra said. Octavia smiled./p>

Lincoln came back with the antidote. "Drink" Lincoln instructed Octavia.

Octavia gulps the antidote. "Go find your people" Indra told Octavia.

Lincoln helped her walk and they leave together. For the first time in a very long time Octavia felt Happy, a feeling she never wants to forget again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shore.

Clarke is lying on the rocks exhausted. Echo is hauling a bleeding Jasper out of the water.

"Clarke, he's been shot" Echo choked. "Oh my god!" Clarke exclaimed sitting up.

"Just leave me behind" Jasper panted. "You have a bullet in you arm. Your very likely to survive. We are not leaving" Echo told him.

Clarke took off Jasper's jacket and examined his arm closely.

"The bullet is still in there. I can attempt to cover the wound for now until we get back to Arka- camp" Clarke said, quickly correcting herself.

"Okay. Why is it always me that gets hit?" Jasper asked. "Must be an easy target" Echo said with a smirk as Clarke ripped of a piece of her Jacket and wrapped it around Jasper's wound.

"I don't know you very well but you just saved my life" Jasper told Echo.

"Hardly. You would have washed up at shore eventually" Echo stated.

"But you dragged me to shore. You could have just left me" Jasper pointed out.

"Like I said your likely to survive, why waste a life" Echo said. Clarke finished tending to Jasper's wound.

"Let's go" Clarke said. "I can't. Not now" Jasper told her.

"Your legs are fine. Come on" Clarke said. Echo helped Jasper to his feet and supported him as they began to walk.

"I'm exhausted and in pain in case you forgot" Jasper reminded them.

"We're not gonna forget that. The sooner we're home the sooner you'll be healed" Clarke stated.

"That's true. Let's run" Jasper said. Clarke and Echo both smile at Jasper attempting to run.

"How's that working for you?" Echo asked as Jasper fell. “Maybe I need your help walking after all" Jasper said looking at Echo hopefully.

Echo sighed, helped him up then allowed him to lean on her as they walk.

Woods.

Bellamy, Murphy and Finn are walking through, all 3 looking exhausted.

"Finn, you've been to Lincoln's cave right?" Bellamy questioned.

"Yeah. Your just looking for Octavia aren't you?" Finn responded.

"She is his sister" Murphy reasoned.

"Not just Octavia, no, but yeah I am looking for her" Bellamy stated.

"She's with Lincoln safe. It's Clarke and Jasper and the rest of our people we have to find" Finn snapped.

"You need to take it easy" Murphy told Finn. "Float yourself" Finn spat at Murphy.

Murphy held up his hands in a surrender gesture and continued walking.

"Clarke is fine. He's right just take it easy" Bellamy said.

"How do you know she's fine?" Finn asked, doubting that Clarke is fine.

"It's Clarke. She's strong" Bellamy said. “The grounders are evil, Bellamy" Finn stated.

"Trust me. She'll be fine" Bellamy told Finn. "Bellamy?" A voice called.

The three turn around to see Octavia and Lincoln.

Bellamy walked over to his sister and they hug longer than they ever have before.

"I love you so much" Bellamy told Octavia. "I love you too, big brother" Octavia whispered to him.

They pull away from the hug and Octavia looked at Finn before going over and giving him a quick hug.

Finn looked a little surprised as they'd never been that close but hugged her back all the same.

Octavia gave Murphy a small nod and he gave her one back.

"Thank you for taking care of her" Bellamy told Lincoln offering him a hand shake.

Lincoln took it and the two exchanged a smile. "Lincoln, do you have any idea where our people could be?" Finn asked Lincoln.

"They're missing?" Lincoln questioned. "Yeah, Clarke, Jasper they're all gone" Finn said.

"My people don't have them. Perhaps the Maunon" Lincoln said. "Maunon?" Finn repeated unsure.

"Mountain men" Lincoln informed him."What are they?" Finn asked.

"They take our people and make them animals" Lincoln said, disgust in his voice.

"Do you know where they keep them?" Finn asked as they continue walking.

"Roughly but going there is a suicide mission. You need bigger numbers" Lincoln said.

"The ark came down" Finn told Lincoln. "Bigger than that" Lincoln said.

"We can't get any bigger. We need our people back" Finn snapped. "And we'll get them. Come this way" Octavia said leading the group in a different direction.

She leads them to a familiar cliff. "Why are we here?" Finn asked.

"A better view" Octavia said. A girls screaming can be heard.

Finn and Octavia glance down. "There's a girl down there" Finn told the others.

"Mel" Bellamy muttered to Murphy. Murphy nods.

"I'll get her" Bellamy said. "No. Finn should" Octavia said.

"Me? Why?" Finn asked. "Bellamy's clumsy. I don't trust Murphy and Lincoln doesn't have an obligation to save her" Octavia stated.

Lincoln grunted a little. Octavia smiled at him.

"Okay. Fine. What do I do?" Finn asked, clearly reluctant.

Camp Jaha.

Raven is lying in bed awaiting surgery. Abby and Kane enter.

"Abby?" Raven said. “Hi Raven" Abby said with a smile.

"Are you, you?" Raven asked. Kane chuckled.

"Yes. I am. Me" Abby replied. "Who's Madi?" Raven asked, thinking of the young commander.

"My future grandchild" Abby told her. "Okay good and is he well him?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Being in cryo meant he was still alive" Abby said. "Your a doctor, how is any of this possible?" Raven questioned.

"I have no idea but it's not such a bad thing" Abby stated. "Finn's alive" Raven told Abby.

"We had better keep him that way" Abby says. "I am going to talk to our people. I'll be back. All the best for your recovery" Kane said before leaving.

"So this is really a fresh start?" Raven questioned. "Yes. I believe it is" Abby said and she began surgery on Raven.

Mount Weather.

Miller is sat on his bed next to Harper with Monty and Fox across from them.

"Where are Jasper and Clarke? It's been almost a day" Monty said. Miller stayed silent.

"What if they're in some sort of trouble?" Monty said, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Harper assured him.

"Why are they keeping us in here? Our friends are out there Bellamy, Finn and Octavia" Monty said, getting clearly agitated.

"Monty, it's okay. Jasper will be back in no time, Clarke too. Don't worry" Harper told him giving his hand a squeeze.

Monty lightly smiles at her. "We're all gonna be alright. Trust me" Miller spoke up.

"Miller, why are here?" Fox asked. "I have no idea Fox but time will tell" Miller stated.

Fox nodded. "We have each other. We need to stick together" Harper said with a smile.

Miller feels a pang in his stomach, as he remembers that same smile on Jordan's face just minutes before his life was taken. Miller wondered how Harper and Monty would feel if they knew the truth, that they had a son who no longer exists. Miller had never had a kid but he'd spent a lot of time with Ethan. He suddenly remembered that Ethan would be alive with his father.

"Always" Miller agreed giving Harper’s shoulder a squeeze.

Cliff side.

Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy are pulling Finn and Mel up the cliff. Octavia is looking out for grounders that may attack.

"Just a little more" Finn said holding Mel tightly. The three men give another pull and Finn and Mel quickly climb to safety.

"Thank you. Thank you" Mel cried hugging Finn. Finn hugs her back, a small smile on his face.

Octavia goes over to them and checks Mel over. Bellamy helps Finn up.

"You did good" Bellamy tells Finn placing his hands on his shoulders. "I just want her back and safe" Finn tells Bellamy quietly.

"I know and she will be but she needs you back here strong, okay?" Bellamy said.

Finn nods. "Let's call it a day, head back to camp" Octavia said.

As they begin to leave a sphere narrowly misses Bellamy's head.

"What the hell?" Murphy said. "Grounders" Finn yelled grabbing a gun.

Octavia grabbed a gun too. An arrow hit Lincoln's leg and he falls to the ground.

"Lincoln!" Octavia cried dropping the gun and rushing to him.

Murphy grabbed the dropped gun and he and Finn kill the 3 grounders.

"O, is he okay?" Bellamy asked running to his sister. Octavia nodded.

"We really need to get back now" Murphy states. "Let's go" Bellamy said and he helped Lincoln up.

Octavia allowed Lincoln to lean on her as they walk. Finn walked alongside Murphy and Bellamy.

Polis.

Indra is there waiting to speak to Lexa. Titus is standing as guard.

Lexa walked out, looking a little surprised.

"Indra kom triku? How can I be of assistance?" Lexa questioned beckoning Indra forward.

"Heda, we must form an alliance with Skaikru immediately" Indra said.

"Heda, this is blasphemy" Titus chimed.

"Why is this alliance necessary? They murdered 300 of our warriors, Indra, your people as well as mine" Lexa said, walking around Indra as she does.

"Heda please, the maunon they have our people. The sky people too. An alliance could help us retrieve our fallen friends and restore Trikru" Indra reasoned.

"Titus, call a meeting of the clans. I want to see how many of our people have been captured" Lexa ordered.

"Sha heda" Titus obeyed, before leaving glaring at Indra as he does.

"Your plea seems unworthy, however I will consider what you have said once I know more on the situation" Lexa informed Indra.

Indra bows then attempts to leave. "Indra, please tell Gaia to visit more. I could use her positivity and knowledge to encourage my young Natblidas" Lexa said.

"Of course heda" Indra said and she bowed once more before leaving.

Woods.

Echo is still helping Jasper walk, they're trailing a little behind Clarke who's walking speedily in front of them.

"So yeah we'd just get a little stoned and stare out at the stars it was amazing" Jasper bragged to Echo who seemed slightly uninterested.

Echo had heard so much about Jasper on the ring. Mostly from Monty and Harper, sometimes Raven and on occasion Bellamy. She'd heard he had a big crush on Octavia, he was funny, he was the first to be attacked and that he'd killed himself.

Echo knew how much Jasper meant to Monty, even though Monty did not know her yet, the Monty she knew would have did anything to have Jasper back so she was going to do her best to keep him alive and happy.

"Sounds great" Echo said.

"You seem so deep in thought. Dreamy. Mysterious. Don't take offence I find it intriguing" Jasper told her leaning his head on her shoulder.

Echo can't help but smirk, she could see why Monty loved him so much.

"What do you know she can smile" Jasper pointed out laughing a little.

"Maybe your jokes are just lame" Echo teased. "Maybe your just hard to please" Jasper said.

"Maybe" Echo mumbled. "We're almost there, keep up" Clarke announced.

"I'm wounded" Jasper whined. Clarke sighed loudly and continued walking.

"We'll be there in a few minutes" Echo staged. Jasper frowns a little but continued walking.

Mount weather.

Cage and Dr Tsing are talking.

"Jasper Jordan. Clarke Griffin and one of the outsiders" Cage told Dr Tsing.

"Why would those two help an outsider?" Dr Tsing questioned.

"I have no idea. We have to be careful if that outsiders people come after us we have a hell of a problem" Cage stated.

"Jasper was our plan, he cared for Maya" Dr Tsing explained.

"He knew her 3 days. Perhaps we poison a child. Nobody would let a child die" Cage said.

"Including yourself?" Dr Tsing asked. "We look after our own. Their blood can cure us. Let's use Monty, he's Jaspers best friend. Very similar to him in the caring aspect" Cage told Dr Tsing.

"I'll find a victim" Dr Tsing said. "It's for the best" Cage said.

Camp Jaha.

Clarke, Echo and Jasper entered through the gates.

"Clarke. Oh thank god" Kane said as he ran over to her.

"Where's my mom? Jasper needs her" Clarke stated glancing at Jasper's arm.

"She's just finished surgery on Raven" Kane informed Clarke.

"Where is Raven?" Echo asked, concerned about her friend. Kane nodded at medical and Echo let go of Jasper carefully and ran toward Medical.

"How does- she know- Raven?" Jasper asked in between winces and grunts.

Kane and Clarke exchange a look and both ignore Jasper.

"Let's get you to medical son" Kane says putting an arm around Jasper's shoulder as they began walking.

Medical.

Echo burst in and rushed to Raven's bedside.

"Echo?" Raven said, seeming a little dazed.

"You remember me? Great. That's great. Oh this must be your leg surgery. Screw Murphy. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Echo bombarded Raven.

Raven laughed. "You still remember everything, right?" Echo questioned.

"Yeah. Spacekru means everything to me" Raven assured Echo grabbing her hand.

"I never knew you when this happened last time. Are you in a lot of pain?" Echo asked, feeling anger towards Murphy after seeing how his actions had affected her friend, whom she regarded as a sister.

"Yeah but I know I'll get through it. That's a positive, right?" Raven said forcing a smile.

Echo nodded and squeezed Raven's hand.

"If your here that means Clarke is too doesn't it?" Raven said.

"Yeah and Jasper" Echo informed Raven.

Raven glanced at her arm and sees Jasper's googles. A smile spread across her face.

"Monty will be pleased" Echo said. "Will he remember?" Raven asked.

"I don't think the dead remember anything. Jasper doesn't" Echo explained.

"Monty and Harper will never knew Spacekru or Jordan" Raven realised, her voice cracking.

"He was such a sweet boy. So kind. So smart" Echo uttered, her eyes watering as she spoke.

"They can never know the truth" Raven stated. "Never" Echo agreed.

"Murphy remembers he's with Bellamy now" Raven told Echo.

"Thank god. I'm so glad" Echo beamed. “I was surprised you hadn't asked for Bellamy by now" Raven admitted.

"I've been thinking about him, I just thought it rude to talk about Bellamy while your here suffering" Echo said.

"It's nothing I can't handle" Raven told her. Echo smiles.

"You can go, see if Bellamy is back" Raven said. "I can't leave you" Echo argued.

"Yes you can. Go find Bellamy" Raven insisted. "If your sure?" Echo said hesitantly.

Raven nodded and Echo leaned down to hug her.

"Keep Finn alive for me" Raven whispered into her ear. "I promise" Echo said before leaving.

Polis.

Lexa is sat in her throne with Titus standing at her side.

War chiefs from all the clans are stood around her.

"I've brought you all here today so we can discuss the Maunons recent antics" Lexa explained.

"Heda, we must take action. 20 of our people have been stolen" The trishanakru war chief told Lexa.

"I see Azgeda are not with us today" Lexa noticed. The door opens and Ontari enters, Queen Nia behind her.

"We are" Ontari corrected her. "Where is your war chief?" Lexa asked.

"Usually we would send Echo. However she's been taken by the maunon" Nia informed Lexa.

"How many of your clan are missing, Nia?" Lexa asked, clearly agitated by Nia's presence.

"17" Nia told Lexa bitterly. Lexa nodded at Titus who is writing down the numbers.

"Sangedakru, how many missing?" Lexa asked. "23" The man answered.

Camp Jaha.

Clarke and Echo are preparing to go look for Bellamy and the others. Jasper's arm is in a sling but he is insisting on joining them.

"Jasper you need to rest" Clarke snapped. "I'm fine. Echo tell her" Jasper protested.

"You were shot in the arm" Echo reminded. him. "I'm fine now. Totally fine" Jasper argued.

The gate opened and Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Finn and Murphy walk in.

"Echo" Bellamy yelled. Echo ran into his arms.

Clarke dropped her gun as she sees Finn. "Clarke" Finn yelled.

Clarke threw herself into Finn's arms hugging him extremely tightly, both of them seeming as if they never want to let go.

"Jasper?" Octavia called. "Octavia!" Jasper exclaimed and he hugged her.

"How's Raven?" Finn asked as he finally pulled away from the hug, keeping a protective arm around Clarke.

"She's gonna be fine" Echo said. "Who are you?" Finn asks turning round to stare at Echo who had her head on Bellamy's chest.

"She's Echo. From mount weather" Jasper explained. "Mount weather?" Finn questioned.

"Clarke, where's your mom?" Octavia asked glancing at Lincolns leg.

"Medical" Clarke told Octavia. Octavia nodded in thanks and she and Lincoln headed there.

"They're still going strong huh?" Jasper said sulking. "Sorry buddy" Bellamy said putting a hand on Jaspers shoulder.

"How do you two know each other?" Jasper asked glancing at Echo and Bellamy.

"We met a while ago. She saved my life" Bellamy explained. Echo smiled.

"A while ago?" Jasper questioned. “When we first came down and I was hunting. Clarke was there too" Bellamy lied.

"Okay. Cool. She saved my life too" Jasper said before going over to Finn and Clarke.

"I'm so proud of you" Bellamy tells Echo pulling her close to him. "Will we still be us?" Echo asks worried.

"Always" Bellamy assured her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" Echo whispered. "I love you too" Bellamy whispered back.

Polis.

Lexa and Indra are chatting.

"I'm sending our people to skaikru. We are in need of a truce" Lexa said.

"Shall I send mine?" Indra asked. "Sha" Lexa said.

"Let the alliance begin" Lexa said as she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Camp Jaha.

It's pitch black.

Bellamy, Octavia, Echo, Clarke and Murphy are stood around a fire.

"I need to find Madi" Clarke said. "No. She'll be with her parents right now" Echo stated.

"She's my child" Clarke argued. "Not right now she isn't" Octavia said.

"I don't know how the hell this happened but we can't screw up again. We have to do better" Bellamy told them.

"We won't" Octavia said fiercely. "I'm glad you have Lincoln back" Echo told Octavia.

"Thank you" Octavia said with a smile.

"Finn's alive. Appreciate that Clarke' Murphy snapped. "I do" Clarke retorted.

"Don't kill him this time" Murphy said. "Jasper's alive. Did he meet Maya?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, a few times. Not enough for them to fall in love though" Clarke informed them.

"Good. Jasper can't die. Not again" Octavia said.

"Lincoln won't either" Bellamy told Octavia. "Is Miller still in Mount weather?" Octavia asked. 

"Yes. He was going to come but he realised that Jasper was the leader in mount weather and if I took Jasper somebody else would have to step up. He decided it would be him" Clarke explained.

"So you left Miller, Monty and Harper to be drilled for their bone marrow?" Murphy asked.

"It wasn't like that" Clarke argued. "Seems that way. Sure you saved Echo, thanks but what about Monty and Harper?" Murphy asked, only concerned about Spacekru.

"There are 46 of our people in there and countless grounders. We will save them all" Clarke snapped.

"By killing 300 of them?" Octavia questions. "Your one to talk" Clarke responded.

Octavia smirked. "None of that matters now. We're here right now. Let's just get some sleep and sort this tomorrow" Echo said.

"Echo's right. We need rest. We'll sort it tomorrow" Bellamy announced.

Octavia is the first to leave, going to find Lincoln. Clarke headed after her, searching for Finn.

Murphy headed inside. Echo and Bellamy head to Bellamy's old Arkadia bedroom.

Mount weather.

All the delinquents are asleep. Dr Tsing bursts into the room.

Most of the delinquents wake up suddenly.

"What's going on?" Harper asked pulling the quilt up to her face.

"A child is dying!" Dr Tsing cried. "How?" Monty asked concerned.

"Radiation exposure" Dr Tsing told them. "Is there a cure?" Fox questioned.

"Perhaps" Dr Tsing said. "Well what is it?" Harper demanded.

"Your blood" Dr Tsing revealed. "No way. Go to hell" Miller snapped standing up.

"Pardon?" Dr Tsing said shocked. "Don't give her your blood" Miller instructed.

"Miller a kid is dying!" Harper exclaimed. "Don't Harper. You need your blood" Miller told her.

"Use me" Monty offered. "Damn it Monty! No" Miller yelled.

"Yes. Come come quickly" Dr Tsing said ushering Monty out of the room.

"What the hell are you playing at Miller?" Harper snapped.

"You're being stupid. Don't give your blood. Trust me" Miller said.

"A kid is dying! Why wouldn't you wanna help?" Harper asked. "Just trust me Harper" Miller snapped./p>

Harper glared at him and gets back into her bed turning away from him.

Miller sighed and climbed back into his bed.

Camp Jaha. Next morning.

Finn and Clarke are sat at Raven's bedside.

"I'm so glad your here" Raven told Finn. "I always will be" Finn assured her.

Raven smiled and looks at Clarke who smiles back at her. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in" Raven said. Octavia and Lincoln entered./p>

"Hey" Octavia said. Raven smiled at her.

"Here. This may soothe your pain" Lincoln told Raven passing her a liquid.

"Thank you" Raven said gratefully, before swallowing the liquid.

"I hope you recover soon" Lincoln told her. "She will. She's strong" Finn stated. 

"Where did Murphy get to?" Raven asked. "He's with Bell and Echo" Octavia informed her.

"He should never have came here" Finn snapped. Clarke placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"He's not that bad" Raven interjected. "He did this to you" Finn reminded her glancing at her leg.

Raven sighed.

Mount weather.

Monty is lying on a hospital bed exhausted. Harper, Fox and Miller enter.

"Monty! How are you feeling?" Harper asked going to his bed side.

"Probably not as bad as I look" Monty said forcing a smile.

"Is the kid okay? Did it work?" Fox asks. "Yeah, a little girl, she's fine now" Monty told them.

"Great" Fox beamed. Miller stood a distance away watching them.

"See Miller, he saved her life" Harper said. Miller nodded.

"Why didn't you want me to save her?" Monty asked.

"I don't want them using us for our blood" Miller stated. “Still no Jasper?" Monty questioned.

Harper shakes her head. "Clarke?" Monty said.

"No. I think they might have escaped" Fox said.

"Why would they want to?" Harper asked.

Miller looks at Harper, feeling the urge to tell her everything. How she would be drilled for her bone marrow, how would she become depressed, how she would go to the ring, how she would help heal people, how she would grow old with Monty and have a child.

"Maybe Jasper wanted to find Octavia" Fox suggested.

"I can't believe he left me" Monty said. "Wait Miller you knew didn't you?" Harper accused.

"Knew what?" Miller asked, his heart beginning to pound.

"That they were planning on escaping. You and Clarke talked privately then the next day Clarke and Jasper are gone" Harper said.

"I don't know what your talking about Harper, I just wanna keep us all alive" Miller snapped before walking out.

Camp Jaha.

Lexa and Titus are stood in front of a group of grounders at the gate of camp Jaha.

Bellamy, Echo and Murphy are stood together chatting.

"Bellamy! Look" Echo said tugging his arm as she noticed Lexa.

"Lexa? Finn didn't kill those people. Why is she here?" Murphy asked.

"I think we're about to find out" Bellamy said as one of Lexa's grounders blow a horn.

"Go forward" Echo urged Bellamy. Bellamy nodded and the three of them step toward the group.

"Echo kom Azgeda" Lexa said staring at Echo confused. "Heda" Echo greeted giving her a small bow.

"Your with Skaikru?" Lexa questioned. “Yes. They rescued me" Echo explained.

"Your Queen is awaiting your return" Lexa told Echo. Echo took a few steps back.

"What do you want?" Murphy asked Lexa.

"No respect. Vile boy. It has came to my attention that the maunon have invaded and taken people from every clan" Lexa said.

"That's right" Murphy told her. "I want to speak with your leader" Lexa announced.

"I am the leader" Bellamy said. "I was told the leader was a female" Lexa stated.

"We're co leaders. I'll deal with this matter" Bellamy told Lexa. "How many of your people have the maunon got?" Lexa asked.

"46" Bellamy replied. "Between all of our clans we've lost 103" Lexa informed Bellamy.

"Perhaps it would be better if you opened the gate, we could have a proper conversation" Lexa stated.

"Just a second" Bellamy told Lexa and he led Echo and Murphy away from the gate.

"Don't let her come in. Clarke will be overwhelmed and slip up" Murphy told them.

"He's right. If she tells them that this is our sort of screwed up second chance, it will cause an uproar" Echo agreed.

"Okay. So we tell her to meet us later. Echo, you are not going back to that evil woman" Bellamy announced.

"If Nia wants me I have-"

"No! Echo, I know what she's done to you. You aren't going back there ever, okay?" Bellamy said firmly.

Echo nodded, a little relaxed. Bellamy gave her hand a squeeze before walking back over to Lexa.

"Can we meet tonight? At the bridge. No weapons. I mean it this time" Bellamy said to Lexa.

"That sounds fair. 10 o clock. Do not be late" Lexa warned Bellamy before leaving with her people.

Bunker.

Clarke and Finn are there cuddled up in the bed.

"That was... pretty great" Finn said panting. "Yeah. It was" Clarke breathed, heart pounding.

"I thought I'd lost you" Finn told Clarke. "You have no idea how much I have missed you" Clarke told Finn leaning up to look at him.

"Probably not half as much as I've missed you" Finn said. “Oh really? You challenging me spacewalker?" Clarke asks smiling.

"If I was?" Finn saidZ. "You'd lose" Clarke told him before climbing on top of him.

"Clarke, I love you" Finn said stroking her cheek.

"I love you too" Clarke told him. Finn grinned and the two start to kiss.

Camp Jaha.

Octavia and Murphy are chatting.

"Your sure she died?" Murphy asked Octavia. "Sorry Murphy. I know what I saw" Octavia said.

"So there is no chance..." Murphy began. "She died. She's not dead her though. Find her" Octavia told Murphy.

"What if she doesn't love me like she did?" Murphy questioned his eyes watering as he does.

"I'm sorry Murphy, maybe you'll find each other again" Octavia said putting a hand on his shoulder before starting to walk away.

"I understand now. The whole blodreina thing. You were hurting, you had to let it out somehow" Murphy said.

"That won't happen again" Octavia said firmly and continued walking.

Murphy sighed.

Outside the Dropship.

Jasper, Bellamy and Echo are there.

"So this is how you came to the ground?" Echo asked. "Yeah. Seems so long ago now" Bellamy stated.

"Just about 2 months" Jasper said. Bellamy and Echo shares a look.

"So what are we doing here?" Echo asks. "We left some stuff. Weapons and blankets. I fogured we night need it" Jasper told them and he opens the door.

Bellamy glanced around, suddenly a thousand memories spring to his head.

Atom. Roma. Mbege. Charlotte. Wells. Drew. Diggs. Connor. Myles.

He'd tortured Lincoln here, despite Octavia pleading him not to.

"Bellamy, you okay?" Echo asked taking him out of his thoughts.

Bellamy nodded Jasper grabbed a dagger made from the dropship metal.

"Murphy's stupid idea" Bellamy told Echo as she glances confused at the make shift dagger.

"Not so stupid, actually. I mean sure a kid jumping off a cliff and stabbing Wells wasn't great but they did help" Jasper stated.

Bellamy winces at this comment. "Sorry. Too soon?" Jasper said.

Echo looked at Jasper with a frown. Bellamy had told her all the stories from the dropship. Telling the story of Charlotte always had him biting his lip.

"It'll never be alright" Bellamy told Jasper. "Your right. Sorry" Jasper apologised.

Bellamy nodded at him. "Blankets?" Echo said glancing at a heap in the floor.

"I'll get them" Jasper offered and he lifts up the bunch of blankets. "Weapons are up there" Bellamy said glancing at the ladder.

Echo climbed up and she looks around. Bellamy climbed up after her.

"I'm sorry Bellamy, I know how hard this must be for you" Echo told Bellamy placing a hand on his chest.

"This is our second chance. I got to protect my sister, you, Murphy, Harper, Monty, Raven, Finn and Jasper. Hell Monroe, Sterling and Lincoln too" Bellamy said, his voice breaking before leaning his forehead against Echo's.

"You will. Your brave and strong. One of the many things I love about you. We'll be okay, all of us. I know it" Echo told him before kissing him.

Bellamy put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him kissing her back.

"I love you, Echo" Bellamy told her before burying his head in her shoulder.

"You guys okay up there?" Jasper yelled up. "Just a minute" Echo yelled down.

"The weapons are over there" Bellamy tells Echo glancing at a corner.

Mount Weather.

Miller is sat alone. Harper joins him.

"Where's Monty?" Miller asked Harper.

"Somebody else got sick" Harper explained.

"He volunteered again?" Miller questioned. "Not exactly. They sort of assumed he would help" Harper told Miller.

"He's okay with that?" Miller asked.

"I'm not. He was so sick. Miller I think maybe your right" Harper admitted..

"I am. Sorry Harper, but you got to trust me. These people are not our friends" Miller stated standing up.

"Miller where are you going?" Harper asked me.

"I'm gonna go see Monty, you coming?" Miller asked Harper. She nodded and they both leave.

Camp Jaha. Abby and Kane's bedroom.

Abby and Kane are sat next to each other on the bed.

"What do we do?" Kane asked Abby. "We know where farm station is, I guess we could go there" Abby said.

Kane nodded.. "Make a truce with the grounders again" Abby continued.

"What about Praimfaya?" Kane asked. “We have the bunker. We take the bunker. Octavia does not lead" Abby told Kane.

"Agreed" Kane agreed. "We need to do better" Abby stated.

Kane kissed her forehead.

Medical.

Raven is sitting up looking better than before, Murphy is by her bedside.

"I told you I'm fine. Stop nagging" Raven told Murphy. "Look I'm just trying to help you" Murphy snapped getting defensive.

"Hey, I appreciate it. You okay Murphy?" Raven asked touching his arm lightly.

"Octavia told me..." Murphy begins but can't finish. "Told you what?" Raven asked.

Murphy shook his head, a tear slides down his face. Raven wiped the tear and takes his face in her hands.

"Emori's dead" Murphy choked, as more tears flood down his face.

Raven hugs him the best she can due to being in the bed. She has an arm around his neck and his head on her shoulder.

"Not here she's not" Raven stated. "She'll never love me again. Why would she?" Murphy said.

"Emori, saw you for who you really are" Raven told Murphy. "And who's that?" Murphy asked looking up at Raven.

"A brave cockroach with a big heart" Raven said smiling before lightly punching his arm.

Murphy smiles a little at her and wipes his tears away. "You should hate me. Look what I did to you" Murphy uttered glancing at her injured leg.

"I moved past it. Stop hating on yourself, okay? We're family now, Murphy" Raven stated.

Murphy nodded. Good" Raven said.

Mount Weather.

Miller and Harper are helping an exhausted ill looking Monty into bed.

The other delinquents are watching. Miller put Monty in the bed and Harper placed a blanket over him.

"Stay in bed. You have to rest" Harper told Monty stroking his hair. "Thank you" Monty whispered

Miller watched the two with a grin on his face.

"What happened to him?" Fox questioned. 

"He helped 2 of their people" Miller explained.

"So you were right? It is dangerous. They are bad" Fox said. Miller nodded.

"Don't worry. We're gonna be okay" Harper assured Fox. "What are we gonna do?" Fox asked.

"Fight back. Better than we've ever fought before" Miller announced.

The delinquents cheered .

The bridge.

Lexa, Titus and Indra are there with Octavia, Bellamy and Echo.

"We are willing to help your people so long as you don't attack us" Bellamy told Lexa.

"Those terms are reasonable. Will your leaders agree?" Lexa asked Bellamy.

"The ark? Yeah. Don't worry about them" Bellamy said.

"What business do you have with them, spy?" Titus spat.

"She's one of us, alright?" Bellamy snapped. "She is not trustworthy" Lexa warned Bellamy.

"She's very loyal heda" Indra stated. "Not to anyone other than Azgeda, more specifically Nia who is awaiting her return" Lexa said.

Echo shuddered. Bellamy grabbed her hand. Lexa noticed.

"She's not going to Queen Nia she is a cruel bitch" Bellamy snapped.

"I don't disagree" Lexa said coldly. "Well then it's settled the truce starts now, we'll give you a radio so we contact each other, Echo is staying with me" Bellamy told Lexa.

"If Nia comes I won't stop her" Lexa said. "Why not?" Octavia asked.

"Echo, would you like to tell them?" Lexa asked. "Echo, what is she talking about?" Bellamy questioned./p>

"Heda, it was an order, you must know that" Echo said. "Tell them" Lexa repeated.

"I killed Costia kom trikru" Echo announced. "Come again?" Bellamy said.

"Lexa's fiancee" Echo informed him. "Heda, if she was following orders her queen is responsible not her" Octavia stated.

"I will keep our terms. Echo is your responsibility" Lexa said then she and Titus leave with the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

Camp Jaha.

Bellamy, Kane and Octavia are talking.

"So the alliance has been formed again?" Kane questions. Octavia nods.

"We think it's best Clarke doesn't know about this for now. She's only just got Finn back throwing Lexa at her would just be overwhelming" Bellamy stated.

"Yes. Of course. What are the long term plans?" Kane asked.

"Well we get our people out of mount weather, prevent the Alie disaster happening and prepare for Praimfaya" Bellamy said.

"About Praimfaya where will we go?" Kane asked, side glancing at Octavia.

"The bunker. All of Skaikru will go there" Bellamy told Kane.

"What about the other clans?" Octavia asked her brother.

"Trikru can join with the spaces we have left. Maybe a few Azgeda" Bellamy said.

"And that's it?" Octavia asked. Bellamy nodded.

Octavia frowned then walked away.

"I know she's your sister Bellamy but she is not leading in that bunker" Kane said.

"Neither are you. We all did things we're not proud of. I'm sure being a traitor is one of those" Bellamy snapped.

"Bellamy, I didn't mean-"

"Save it Kane" Bellamy interjected and he walked away as well.

Mount weather.

"Everybody. Listen up" Miller yelled, making. the delinquents quieten down.

"These people are gonna use us for our blood, like lab rats. We have to take a stand but they can't know that we know their plans. I need a few volunteers to join me in getting the blood transfusions. They need to think we are on their side" Miller announced.

"Count me in" Monty croaked from his bed. "Me too" Harper said.

"And me" Fox piped.

Miller looks at Fox remembering Octavia telling the group of her death.

"Me too" A guy shouted. "Yeah and me" A girl said./p>

Medical.

Raven, Finn, Clarke and Abby are chatting there.

"Raven, you will have difficulty in moving for a while but eventually you will be able to do just as much as you could before" Abby told Raven.

"Don't I know it" Raven muttered before getting out of bed.

Finn puts an arm under her shoulder to support her walking.

"I'm fine Finn. Don't worry" Raven insisted and she limped off on her own.

"She's not fine. We have to help her" Finn told Clarke. "We will" Clarke assured Finn squeezing his hand.

"I'm gonna go find Jasper. I have an idea" Finn said to Clarke before giving her a quick peck on the lips and leaving.

"It's good to see you happy" Abby said. Clarke smiled at her.

"If only Madi was here" Clarke said sadly.

"She's with her family right now. You will meet again I believe that" Abby told Clarke.

"I'm so glad Finn is alive" Clarke admitted. "Me too. He's a good person. He has a kind heart" Abby stated.

"I love him mom" Clarke told Abby. "I know honey" Abby replied.

Jasper's room.

Echo and Jasper are sat together on the bed.

"So you and Monty took drugs and got arrested?" Echo questioned. "Yeah. Pretty lame huh?" Jasper said.

"No. Pretty funny actually. My childhood was full of violence and death" Echo admitted.

"I'm sorry about that. Your pretty cool" Jasper told Echo.

"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself" Echo told Jasper smirking.

"So you and Bellamy? That a thing?" Jasper asked Echo. "Yeah" Echo said.

"Okay... uh cool" Jasper said. "How's your arm?" Echo asked Jasper.

"Still a little sore but I'll be fine" Jasper told her. Echo smiled at him.

Finn entered. "Hey uh. Jasper can I get your help with something?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Come in" Jasper said welcoming him in. Finn glanced awkwardly at Echo.

"I should get going. See you later" Echo said before leaving.

"What's the deal with her?" Finn asked. “She's pretty cool. Really cool actually" Jasper told Finn.

"Yeah sure. So I wondered if you could help me make something that could help Raven walk" Finn said.

"Like a brace?" Jasper suggested. “Sure. Think we could make one?" Finn questioned.

"Sure. Monty would be a better help than me though. We need to get him out of there" Jasper said.

"We will" Finn assured him. "Let's get started on this brace" Jasper beamed before standing up.

Polis.

Indra and Gaia are chatting.

"Octavia is back with Lincoln?" Gaia questionsed

"Back here they were together. Gaia we can prevent what happened in the bunker from happening here" Indra stated.

"What about Madi?" Gaia asked.

"She's with her parents right now. We have a heda" Indra said.

"Do we keep Heda alive?" Gaia questioned.

"We do as we did last time. If we can prevent it we will" Indra told her daughter.

"Mom I'm sorry. For leaving last time. This time I will stand by you" Gaia said.

"I'm glad to hear it" Indra told her daughter. The two hugged.

Camp Jaha.

Raven and Murphy are sat together on the grass.

"Shouldn't you be happy Finn's fussing over you?" Murphy asked.

"I'm happy he's alive but it's just seeing him with Clarke again and the fact that he's gonna try take care of me" Raven explained.

"I'm sorry about that. It's pretty crap how he treated you" Murphy said.

"Yeah. I still love him but I'm not in love with him anymore" Raven admitted.

"That's good" Murphy said. "We'll find Emori, I know we will" Raven tells Murphy giving his hand a squeeze.

"I hope we find Shaw again" Murphy tells Raven. "I don't. We can live in shadow valley without a war if we don't find him" Raven stated.

"So you don't wanna find him?" Murphy questioned. "I don't know what I want!" Raven exclaimed.

"I wanna be back on the ring, the way it was at the start. Harper fussing over us all, Monty trying to make us all happy, Bellamy being all protective, Echo finally talking to us and Emori always checking in both of us" Murphy admitted.

"Me too" Raven whispered. Murphy extended his arm and Raven leans into him resting her head on his chest.

Murphy rested his chin on her head and shut his eyes.

Mount Weather.

Miller, Fox, Harper and Monty are all in hospital beds looking ill.

"I feel awful" Fox cried. "I know but it'll be worth it" Miller assured her.

"Tell me that when we're out of here" Monty croaked.

"Hopefully that will be soon" Harper uttered sleepily.

"It will be" Miller said. "Did Jasper and Clarke go home?" Monty asked.

"Yeah. They'll come for us" Miller told them. "I hope so" Harper said.

Niylah's Cabin.

Octavia and Niylah are sat together drinking wine.

"I just don't understand how this is possible" Niylah said.

"Tell me about it! One minute I'm dying the next I'm back with Lincoln" Octavia stated.

"I'm happy for you, Octavia, you deserve to be happy" Niylah told her.

"I just wanted to check up on you and tell you how grateful I am for everything you done for me. You got me through dark times" Octavia said.

"I would do it again" Niylah admitted.

"I regret everything I did. Ethan keeps coming into my head lately. I think it was just the whole starting over it made me realise what I'd lost last time" Octavia explained.

"Ethan was a good boy. You trained him well" Niylah said.

"He died by my side fighting a war that I led him to" Octavia states.

"I'm sorry, I know you cared about him. He looked up to you" Niylah told Octavia.

"I did care about him, I just wished I could've showed it more. He was so pure and I ruined that" Octavia uttered.

"Maybe you will get another chance here" Niylah suggests. "If I do I won't mess it up" Octavia said firmly.

"I know you won't" Niylah agrees. "Come by and visit, you'll always be welcome" Octavia told Niylah.

"I will sometime. So long as Lexa is not there" Niylah said.

"Lexa?" Octavia repeated.

"Azgeda came here they attacked my father and I, I had saw Costia that day. I knew where she was and I told them" Niylah informed Octavia.

"Lexa knows this?" Octavia questions. "Yes. She despises me. She wants my head" Niylah told Octavia.

"I have to get going. I'll make sure you keep your head" Octavia said before she went over and hugged her.

"Be safe Skairipa" Niylah said. "You too, Niylah" Octavia replied then she left.

Camp Jaha. Raven's room.

Raven is lying in bed. Finn and Jasper enter.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Raven asked sitting up.

"Well hello to you too" Jasper said. "Oh hey Jasper. Good to see you" Raven said with a slight smile.

"We made you something" Finn told her. "Really, what?" Raven questioned.

Finn passes her the leg brace. Raven looks offended.

"I just wanted to help you, I hate seeing you struggle" Finn said.

"Thank you" Raven said. Finn nodded before leaving realising he might be overstaying his welcome.

Jasper sits on Raven's bed. "Do you need a hand putting it on?" Jasper asked sincerely.

Raven nods. Jasper got the brace and put a hand on Raven's hip gently as he eased on the brace.

Raven winced. "Sorry" Jasper said and he moved his hand from her hip and grabbed her hand.

Raven closed her eyes and squeezed his hand as he placed her leg into the brace.

"That's it" Jasper told her. "Thank you" Raven said still squeezing his hand.

"I wanna kick Murphy's ass for doing this to you but I think he'd beat me up" Jasper admitted.

Raven smirks. "I've missed you Jasper" Raven told him and she let go of his hand and hugged him.

"I've missed you too. 4 days can feel like forever" Jasper said hugging her back..

"You have no idea" Raven mumbled. "I really miss Monty. There's nobody else I can talk to about it" Jasper told Raven still hugging her.

"I know how much he'll be missing you, trust me" Raven said suddenly remembering all the times she'd heard Monty cry himself to sleep over his best friend on the ring.

"He's been with me forever. He's in all my memories" Jasper informed her.

"Your in all his too. He sees you as a brother Jasper. He'll be back before we know it" Raven assured Jasper as she pulled away from the hug to look at him.

"Thanks. For the talk. If you ever need... anything just know I'm always here" Jasper said before leaving.

Woods.

Echo and Murphy are walking back from hunting.

"I just really wanna find her" Murphy admitted.

"I love Emori too. We will find her" Echo assured Murphy.

"Octavia told me she really did die. I wasn't gonna say but you deserve to know” Murphy confessed.

Echo stops walking and turns to Murphy. "I only found out yesterday. I should have told you right away. Sorry"

Echo bit her lip studying Murphy for a few moments.

"Say something. Anything? Come on Echo"

Echo hesitated for a few moments before stepping forward and hugging Murphy.

Murphy hugged her back. "I am so sorry" Echo apologised stepping away from the hug.

"She's alive here. She'll be with Otan right now" Murphy stated.

"She really loved her brother" Echo beamed. Murphy grinned.

The gate of Camp Jaha open and Bellamy storms out of it.

"Echo! There you are. What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy snapped walking over to his girlfriend and friend.

"Hunting" Echo replied. "Easy man" Murphy said looking at the anger in Bellamy's eyes.

"Echo. Come on. Get inside" Bellamy demanded taking Echo's arm and leading her away from Murphy.

Bellamy led her to his bedroom then he shuts the door and hugged Echo tightly.

"Bellamy... what's wrong?" Echo asked stroking his cheek.

"I thought Nia had you" Bellamy admitted. 

"I wasn't thinking. Your right. It was reckless to leave here unprotected" Echo said.

"I just wanna keep you safe. Echo, the things she did to you, she's evil" Bellamy stated, anger seeping out of his voice.

"You always keep me safe. I'll be fine" Echo assured him.

"I can't lose you Echo" Bellamy tells her. "You won't" Echo said wincing at the memories of her queens torture.

Underground Bunker.

Finn and Clarke are sat on the sofa together.

"What's on your mind?" Finn asked Clarke putting an arm around her.

"Nothing" Clarke lied, memories of Madi and Lexa were floating around her brain, she loved Finn of course she did he was the first person she'd ever loved but he wasn't the only.

"I can tell when your upset Clarke, what's up?" Finn pestered.

"Just thinking about everything I guess" Clarke said.

"We'll get our people out of mount weather. Hell, I'm actually missing Monty, never thought that would happen" Finn told her.

Clarke smiles at him, she was missing Monty too, the Monty she had known. Hopefully the Monty he would never become. She was missing Jordan too.

"What's with that Echo chick?" Finn questioned.

"Echo? She's-she was in mount weather. You can trust her" Clarke said.

"Bellamy seems happy with her. It's good to see" Finn stated.

"Yeah he is happy" Clarke says. "We are too, right?" Finn asked.

"Of course" Clarke confirms, technically she wasn't lying, she was happy; happy that Finn was alive and happy that she was with him again. Although if Madi were there she'd be happier. Much happier.

Finn leaned into kiss her. Clarke kissed him back.

Polis.

Lexa and Gustus are talking.

"I want to invite them to polis. Start this alliance properly" Lexa told Gustus.

"I think this is a foolish idea heda. The sky people can not be trusted" Gustus voiced his opinion.

"We don't know until we try. Gustus, I ask you to attend this meeting with a clear mind do not let the past cloud your judgement" Lexa said.

"I'm afraid I may not be able to do that Heda. I am not alone in this opinion Heda, others feel the same" Gustus warned Lexa.

"Who? I assume you won't tell me. Skaikru could prove a great alliance for us and yes I may be mistaken but until it happens I will expect all of you to honour my decision" Lexa announced.

"Sha Heda" Gustus utters. "Gustus tell Nia I know where her spy is" Lexa ordered.

"Echo?" Gustus questions. "Yes Echo. She's free and not with Azgeda" Lexa stated.

"You want to help Nia?" Gustus asks. "No but Echo murdered Costia. Jus Drein Jus Draun" Lexa said.

"On Nia's orders" Gustus reminds Lexa. "Not relevant. Costia's dead because of Echo. She deserves a life time of misery with Queen Nia" Lexa spat.

Gustus nods before leaving. Titus appears from the back of the room.

"Good move Heda. Azgeda has sent Echo to spy on the sky people it's obvious. We can't have an alliance with a spy on their side" Titus stated.

"She has tricked Bellamy, I will not be so foolish" Lexa said.

A/N : Chapter 4 already!

Is there anything you'd like to see happen or anything your curious about?

Review and let me know :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was wrote before 6x04 so this is my own version of Echo’s back story.

**A/N - Flashback to Echo's past includes her losing a baby if this is triggering for you just skip past the italic. I'll leave a note at the bottom covering what happened.**

Xxx

6 years before pilot. Azgeda.

_Echo and Roan are both stood before Nia._

_"You are supposed to be serving our family! Instead you have been sleeping with my son. You are supposed to be honourable Echo kom Azgeda. You most certainly haven't been. I will not have a child in this family with your disobedient genes" Nia snapped._

_"Mother what do you mean?" Roan asked. "You will not be becoming a father, Roan, not until you find a respectable woman" Nia said coldly._

_"My Queen, please I will continue to serve you as will my child" Echo assured Nia._

_"It is much too late for that. Echo, you will not become a mother" Nia spat before kicking Echo in the stomach sending her to the ground._

_Echo put her hands on her stomach as she cried out in pain._

_Nia grabbed a sword and walked over to her. Roan shoved his mother and she fell to the ground._

_"Echo run! Now you have to save our baby" Roan yelled._

_Echo got up and attempted to run. Guards come in and grab Echo taking her back over to Nia._

_Two guards grab Roan and hold him in place._

_Nia kicked Echo in the stomach once more then got the sword and stabbed it into her stomach._

_Echo screamed in pain. Nia started repeatedly kicking Echo's bleeding stomach._

_Echo's ribs are loudly cracking as she does._

_"No please no" Echo yells. "I'll do anything just let my baby live" Echo pleaded._

_Nia kicked Echo's stomach one last time then left the room with the guards._

_Roan runs over to Echo and holds her in his arms._

_"Echo? Is it- our baby is it dead?" Roan asked his eyes watering._

_"It couldn't have survived that" Echo panted._

_Roan lifted her up and took her to his healer._

_Echo's stomach is stitched up. "I'm sorry your baby is gone" The healer said._

_Echo began sobbing in the bed. Roan punched the metal wall making his knuckles burst._

Present.

Camp Jaha. Bellamy's room.

Echo is frantically tossing and turning.

"Echo wake up" Bellamy said shaking her. Echo opened her eyes and began sobbing.

Bellamy put his arms around her and held her close.

"I can't Bellamy-i can't. I can't go back I won't go back" Echo sobbed.

"You don't have too. Your staying here with me" Bellamy told her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Echo hugged him tighter and began sobbing harder.

Mount weather.

Miller, Harper, Monty and Fox are sat together chatting.

"I've finally stopped being sick" Harper announced. "Lucky you" Monty said.

"How long until they come Miller?" Fox asked. "Not long" Miller said.

"I just wanna go home" Harper told them. "Me too" Fox agreed.

"We'll all be home soon" Miller stated then memories of his dad come into his head and he remembers his dad is alive.

"Our families will be down by now, right? I have missed my parents" Monty said.

"Me too" Fox tells them. "Clarke and the others will come" Miller stated.

Camp Jaha. Outside.

Octavia, Abby, Kane, Bellamy and Clarke are there.

"No way. I just got Lincoln back! Pike is not coming here" Octavia snapped.

"We won't let him become chancellor" Kane said.

"He's not coming back" Octavia insisted.

"I'm the chancellor. That is my choice" Abby said.

"Chancellor? I don't answer to you. Never have never will" Octavia retorted.

"O enough. Look maybe we can leave farm station to another day, okay? Octavia's right Pike did screw things up. We need our people out of mount weather first" Bellamy stated.

"Those people are being held by the ice nation" Abby reminded Bellamy.

"They survived last time. They'll survive again" Bellamy said.

"Let's talk about the alliance. Finn isn't gonna die here so we have to find another way" Clarke said.

"Are you gonna tell her or shall I?" Abby asked Bellamy.

"What?" Clarke questioned. "The truce is formed Clarke, I met with Lexa" Bellamy revealed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clarke asked, clearly angry.

"I didn't know how you would take it. You've only just got Finn back" Bellamy stated.

"That was not your choice" Clarke snaps. "Why didn't you tell me?" Octavia asked her brother.

"We had to make sure it was happening first" Bellamy explained. Octavia nodded.

"Mom, how long have you known?" Clarke asks. "Since last night" Abby informed her daughter.

"Who else knows?" Octavia asks. "Echo and Murphy" Bellamy admitted.

"Typical. Where are Echo and Murphy? Can't even show to discuss this" Clarke said.

"Shut your mouth Clarke. Both Echo and Murphy are dealing with stuff that does not concern you. Sort out your feelings" Bellamy snapped then walked off.

"You bring Pike here. I kill him. That clear?" Octavia said before going after Bellamy.

"Maybe we should wait" Kane said. “For how long?" Abby asked.

"As long as it takes" Clarke said.

Shadow Valley.

A woman is there gathering water. She goes inside a cave.

"Nomon" A 6 year old little girl calls. "Now Madi, why don't you tell mommy all about that horrible dream you had" The women said before passing Madi the water.

"You were dead Nomon. I had a new Nomon. I was heda" Madi told her.

"And a great Heda you would be my little princess" The woman told Madi hugging into her.

"I missed you Nomon" Madi says. "I'm right here. Forever. I promise" The woman whispered into Madi's hair.

"Praimfaya happened" Madi blurted.

"Praimfaya? Surely not. I don't think that's possible " The women told Madi.

"Nomon it felt so real. Like I was really there" Madi informed her mom.

"Dreams can be like that Madi, but that is all they are dreams" The women assured Madi.

Azgeda.

Queen Nia, Ontari and Roan are all chatting.

"Why am I here? You banished me" Roan spat.

"You and Echo have always been... close. She's with Skaikru" Nia explained.

"Skaikru? Echo? Are you certain?" Roan questioned. "Yes. Lexa had Gustus inform us of Echo's treachery" Nia confirmed.

"My Queen, if I may perhaps Echo is spying for us" Ontari suggested.

"Ontari you have a personal agenda towards Echo. No Echo would have returned here and awaited my orders. She has betrayed us" Nia said.

"What exactly am I to do?" Roan asks. "Go to skaikru. Bring her here" Nia ordered.

"She won't come willingly" Roan states. "Mark her. She has been left unmarked all these years" Nia told her son.

"If I do this what do I get out of it?" Roan asks. "You'll be welcomed back here" Nia told him.

"Do you want her alive or dead?" Roan asked. "Alive" Nia informed him.

"Okay. I'll do it" Roan said. Nia smirked before leaving.

"Ontari, Echo raised you and your okay with this?" Roan said.

"What am I to do Roan? She'll kill me" Ontari stated.

"Echo took beatens for you. Covered up all your mistakes, Ontari, she raised you to be better than that" Roan reminded Ontari.

"I know. I'm grateful but Echo knows what life is like she knows what we have to do. She'd understand" Ontari argued.

"We'll see. When I bring her back she'll be killed or tortured at the very least" Roan stated.

"What about you Roan? Don't you care for her? You did once I know that" Ontari retorted.

"Once. Not now. I need to get back here. Life on the run isn't working anymore" Roan explained.

"Trouble?" Ontari questioned. “I'm under attack repeatedly" Roan informed her.

"It's not much better here" Ontari said. Roan smirked.

Mount Weather.

Maya is walking down a corridor. Miller grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Don't scream" Miller said putting a hand over Maya's mouth.

"Miller? What is this?" Maya asked.

"You know what they're doing to us Maya, I know that. I also know your mother died because she refused the treatment, she thought it was wrong and I think you do too" Miller said.

"How do you know that?" Maya asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. You can help us take these bastards down. Save your own people from a doomed future" Miller stated.

"How?" Maya asked. "Meet us in the control room at midnight" Miller told her.

"I don't know about this. Miller, if I get caught they'll kill me" Maya said.

"Maya just show up, okay? It's the best thing for you and your people" Miller stated before leaving.

Camp Jaha.

Clarke and Octavia are arguing.

"Clarke! Your putting us all at risk, okay? Lexa doesn't know you, Anya is locked up in mount weather, Roan also doesn't know you. Wanheda doesn't exist yet. Madi is with her real parents. You can't just act like everything is the same as before" Octavia yelled.

"Easy for you to say you have Lincoln back. You have your brother. I've lost my daughter, my best friend, my father and Lexa. All I want is to prevent the bad stuff from happening. Don't you?" Clarke responded.

"Of course but not the way you plan to. We need to be smart. We need to get Miller and the others out of Mount Weather then we figure out Praimfaya" Octavia stated.

“Will you two keep it down? Everybody can hear you" Raven said limping over to them.

"How's the leg?" Octavia asked. "It's been better" Raven stated.

"It'll heal in no time" Clarke said. "Shouldn't we be making plans with the grounders?" Raven questioned.

"Bell's handling it" Octavia told Raven. "Looks like it" Clarke muttered.

"Hey! I trust Bellamy" Raven said. "Me too" Octavia agreed.

"I trust him, I just don't think he should be the one leading it" Clarke said.

"And you should?" Raven asked. "Wanheda didn't come from nowhere" Octavia stated.

"Neither did Skairipa or Blodreina" Clarke retorted.

"We'll talk to Bellamy, the sooner we get Harper and Monty out of that place the better" Raven said.

"They won't remember. Spacekru. It'll be non existent" Clarke told Raven.

"Yeah well Bellamy, Echo, Murphy and I will always have our memories" Raven responded.

Clarke smirked. "You got a problem?" Raven snapped.

"You left me to die. While living it up on the ring you made yourself a family that I was never included in" Clarke explained.

"Your choice Clarke! Spacekru is my family, you betrayed us. Like we told you, you can live with that betrayal" Raven argued.

"This is getting us nowhere. Raven go talk to Bellamy. Clarke go find Finn or something" Octavia interjected.

Raven glared at Clarke then left. Clarke sighs then walks away too.

Back of Camp Jaha.

Echo is there sorting food. Roan approached her from behind and grabbed her.

Echo screamed. "Shut up" Roan hissed putting a hand over her mouth.

Echo bit his hand and he let her go. She grabbed a dagger.

Roan pulled out his sword. "Your mother send you?" Echo questioned.

"Of course she did. What's your game Echo? Why are with these people?" Roan asked.

"None of your business Roan. You should leave now" Echo snapped.

"My mother has told me to bring you back she also told me to mark you" Roan informed Echo.

"Why are you doing her bidding?" Echo asked. "She'll remove my banishment" Roan explained.

"You actually want to return?" Echo says. "It's safer. I can't live in hiding anymore" Roan told Echo.

"I won't come willingly. You'll have to kill me" Echo announced.

"If necessary I will" Roan said. "But Nia..." Echo is cut off.

"Thinks your a traitor" Roan interjected. "How did she know I was here? Echo asked.

"Heda. She still holds a grudge" Roan told Echo stepping towards her.

Echo backed away. Roan swung his sword and cut her leg.

She remained standing. "Don't make me do this Echo" Roan said holding the sword at a swinging angle of her face.

Roan fell to the ground. Bellamy is stood behind him with a rock.

"Bellamy!" Echo cried then she went and hugged him. "It's okay. I got you" Bellamy told her whilst hugging her tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning.**

**Camp Jaha. Bellamy’s room.**

Bellamy is getting dressed. Echo is lying in bed.

"Your sure you don't need me to stay?" Bellamy asked.

"For the thousandth time, yes!" Echo told him smiling playfully.

"I just don't want you going back to that evil woman" Bellamy said before pulling his shirt on.

"I won't be. Like you said Murphy, Finn and Jasper are here. Raven will keep me company too. I'll be fine" Echo assured Bellamy.

Bellamy leaned down and kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too. Now go" Echo said.

Bellamy smirked then left.

Echo's face turned to fear and she quickly got up and shut the door then moved the drawers in front of it.

**Raven's room.**

Raven and Jasper are sat on the bed chatting.

"Why aren't we going?" Jasper asked.

"They wanted to keep some people here. No hard feelings" Raven lied.

”When are we going to get our people out of mount weather?" Jasper asked.

"As soon as we can" Raven told him.

"They're getting used for their blood in there. I saw those caged grounders. What if they're doing that to our people?" Jasper rambled.

"Hey, goggles, calm down" Raven told him before reaching under her pillow and pulling out Jasper's goggles.

Jasper's face lights up.

"You left these in the dropship" Raven explained before passing him his goggles.

Jasper took them and put them on his head. "How do I look?"

"Nerdy" Raven told him laughing.

Jasper smirked at her.

 **Woods**.

Clarke and Finn are walking through the woods heading to Camp Jaha.

"We should never have stayed. I'm gonna be late now" Clarke stated.

"We had fun though, right?" Finn said smirking.

"It was irresponsible" Clarke said.

“Lighten up princess" Finn told her.

"Tell me Spacewalker, are you going to a village full of grounders today?" Clarke asked sarcastically.

"No. My mom wouldn't let me" Finn retorted smirking at her.

"I'm not losing you again. You have to stay with the others, okay?" Clarke said seriously.

"Sure mom" Finn mocked. Clarke punched his arm lightly.

He threw his arm around her shoulder and they continue walking.

 **Shallow Valley**.

Madi and her mother are both asleep in a cave.

A man approaches them with a sword.

"Nomon! Nomon!" Madi cried quickly waking up.

Madi's mother quickly woke and shielded her daughter.

"Kassia?" The man said. "Yes" Madi's mother said.

"Enzo sent me. I can take you to him and Kole" The man said.

"Nontu?" Madi questioned.

"Yu spichen!" Kassia yelled.

The warrior lifted his sword. Kassia swiped  his legs and he fell to the ground then she quickly grabbed his sword and plunged it into his heart.

"Yu gonplei ste odon" Kassia said before pulling the sword out.

"Nomon where is Nontu?" Madi asked.

"We shall find him" Kassia told Madi before holding out her hand for Madi take.

The two head out of the cave into the woods.

**Camp Jaha.**

Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Abby, Kane and Clarke are all about to leave. Finn and Murphy are there seeing them off.

"Don't get killed" Murphy told Bellamy.

Bellamy smirked at him.

"Stay safe. We want peace not war remember that" Finn said before giving Clarke a hug.

"Murphy keep Echo safe. I'm trusting you" Bellamy told Murphy.

"I will. I swear" Murphy assured Bellamy.

"Nobody enters or leaves. Make sure of it" Kane told them.

"Tell them it's chancellors orders" Abby added.

Finn nodded.

“So we're chancellor for the day?" Murphy questioned

“I guess so" Abby said.

Murphy smirked.

"You'd get us all killed. I'm in charge" Finn snapped at Murphy.

Murphy gave Bellamy a look. Bellamy shook his head.

"Make sure Raven doesn't over exert herself" Abby reminded them before they all set off.

“You can stay with Echo, I'll be with Raven" Finn told Murphy.

Murphy glared at him then walked off.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller, Harper and Monty are hiding around a corner spying on Dr Tsing and Cage.

”I can't believe Maya didn't show!" Harper whispered.

"You think she snitched on us?" Monty asked quietly.

Miller shook his head.

"Shut up" Miller told them.

“Are the cages ready?" Cage asked.

“Almost. Just another day. We'll have all 46 ready" Dr Tsing told him.

"Oh my god!" Harper exclaimed.

"What?" Monty asked.

They turn around and see Emerson in front of them.

"What are you kids doing? Spying?" Emerson asked stepping towards them.

Miller stepped forward getting in his face.

"They were with me. They got lost. Don't worry Mr Emerson, they're harmless" Maya said approaching them.

Emerson looked as if he might say something but Maya gets them out of the corridor quickly.

"Cages! They're locking us up!" Harper cried.

Monty's face is covered in fear.

"What happened last night?" Miller asked Maya.

"I was going to ask the same. I was in the control room" Maya told them.

“We were outside it. We couldn't get in" Miller explained.

"You need a pass" Maya told them.

"Can you get us in?" Miller asked.

“Possibly. It's dangerous though" Maya stated.

"They want to put us in cages! I'll do anything" Harper said.

“I have an idea" Maya told them.

 **Camp Jaha**.

Bellamy's room Echo is sat on the bed with her knees to her chest.

" _Hodnes laik kwelnes_ "

“Stop. Stop" Echo cried holding her head.

 **Flashback**.

**6 years ago.**

_Echo is sparring with an 11 year old Ontari._

_"Come on. Say it" Echo tells Ontari swinging her sword against the younger girls._

_"Hei ai laik Ontari kom Azgeda" Ontari says._

_"Perfect" Echo beams._

_“Did i really say it right?" Ontari asks._

_"Yes you did, my little Natblida" Echo tells Ontari._

_Ontari grins at her. "Can we rest now, Echo?" Ontari asks._

_"Sha" Echo says._

_They both sit down. Nia enters looking angry._

_"Reina" Echo says bowing._

_"Why aren't you training?" Nia asks angrily._

_"We are just resting, Queen Nia" Ontari says._

_"Warriors don't rest" Nia spits before slapping Ontari._

_Echo instintively steps in front of Ontari. Nia laughs coldly._

_"When will you learn Echo, Hodnes laik kwelnes" Nia says before dragging Echo out of the way._

_Nia picks up the sword and slides it down Ontari's face before leaving._

_Ontari falls to the ground blood pouring from the slash in her face._

_Echo runs forward and holds a rag to Ontari's wound while holding her close. Ontari sobs in pain._

Flashback over.

Murphy knocked on the door. Echo jumped frightened.

"Echo? It's me. Bellamy's gone and I'm bored. Open the door" Murphy called.

Echo wipes her face, pulls the drawers back and opens the door.

"Hey" Echo said.

"You okay?" Murphy asked.

Echo nods and sat on the bed.

Murphy sat next to her.

“You don't have to look after me. I won't tell Bellamy" Echo said.

"Oh shut up! I'm not looking after you, if anybody attacks you can kick their ass. I'm just bored" Murphy told her making her smile.

"How are you holding up?" Echo asked Murphy.

"The fact she's alive here. Is keeping me same" Murphy admitted.

”We'll be a family again. I know it" Echo said giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Hopefully" Murphy said.

"Jordan was so perfect... Would our Monty and Harper hate us?" Echo asked.

"No. They'd understand. He was gonna be killed. Maybe he'll be born again" Murphy said.

“Harper would be such a great mom and Monty would be a great dad" Echo stated.

"They were" Murphy said.

"How did we screw up so bad?" Echo asked.

"Jasper said it. We're the problem" Murphy told her.

"I can't argue with that" Echo said.

**Engineering. Camp Jaha.**

Sinclair, Raven and Jasper are there.

"Good to see you up and about again" Sinclair told Raven.

"Sinclair!" Raven exclaimed before giving him a hug.

“I'm so proud of you. Fixing that pod and coming down here took guts and bravery. Your strong" Sinclair told her.

"Thanks. I learned from the best" Raven said grinning at him. He grinned back.

"Sinclair trained you?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah" Raven said.

“My best ever student" Sinclair said proudly.

“That doesn't surprise me" Jasper told Sinclair.

"So what can I do for you two?" Sinclair asked.

"We just wanted to know if there was anything we could do to help" Raven said.

"Well actually we're fixing up the old rover" Sinclair told them.

Raven grinned. "A car?" Jasper asked.

Sinclair nodded. "Kane suggested we fix it up" Sinclair explained.

"Need any help?" Raven asked.

”I've got Wick on it but if he needs any help I'll tell him where to find you" Sinclair told them.

Raven looked at Wick fixing the Rover and remembered her time with him.

"See something you like?" Jasper asked Raven as he noticed her staring at Wick.

"What? No!" Raven exclaimed nudging Jasper.

Jasper smirked and nudged her back.

 **Polis**.

Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Clarke, Kane and Abby enter.

Indra greeted them. "Welcome to polis" Indra said smiling.

Lincoln gave Indra a nod. She nodded back.

"Heda is awaiting you" Gustus told them.

Bellamy suddenly remembers Gustus trying to kill Lexa.

"Go ahead" Bellamy told the group.

"Gustus! I'll stay too" Octavia said.

“Let's go" Clarke said to Kane, Abby and Lincoln as they follow Indra.

"Hey, you asshole. We know what your planning" Octavia snapped grabbing Gustus' arm.

"Skaikru" Gustus sneered.

"Your gonna try poison your heda and make it look like it was us" Bellamy stated.

Gustus looked at them in shock.

"Hand it over" Octavia told him. "Now" Bellamy added.

Gustus looked around then quickly passes the poison to Octavia.

"We won't tell if you don't. We are not your enemy" Bellamy told Gustus. Gustus nodded.

“This alliance will work out. Give us a chance" Octavia said.

Gustus frowned.

"We're not telling your heda, return the favour by not trying to kill us" Bellamy said.

Gustus walks away. "You know something?" Octavia said.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

“That beard made you look super old" Octavia told him before walking ahead. Bellamy smirked and went after her.

**Mount Weather.**

Miller, Monty and Maya are outside the control room.

"What exactly do we do?" Monty asked.

"We can get a message to the arks main radio. They'll hear us" Miller explained.

Maya uses her keycard and Miller and Monty go in.

Maya keeps look out.

Miller stands near the door as Monty works the computer.

"Your sure they won't show up?" Miller asked Maya.

"No. They're on a ten minute break. We only have 5 minutes" Maya told Miller.

"Thank you, for helping us. We really do appreciate it" Miller told Maya.

"It's wrong. You don't deserve it" Maya stated.

“I'm through!" Monty exclaimed. Miller rushed over.

“Calling the ark. This is Monty Green and Nathan Miller. We're in mount weather" Monty announced.

"This is Sinclair. Nathan we're getting your father. How long do you have?" Sinclair asked.

"A few minutes. They're using us for our blood. We need to get out of here" Monty informed them.

"Nate? Is that you?" Sergeant Miller questioned.

"Dad. It's me. We need to get out of here immediately. We won't survive" Miller told them.

“Is Jasper back? And Clarke?" Monty asked.

"Yes. They're back" Sinclair confirmed.

"Can you get Bellamy or Clarke?" Miller asked.

"They're out" Sinclair said.

"Octavia?" Miller questioned.

"She's with them" Sergeant Miller said.

"Murphy? Raven?" Miller asked.

"Raven. Call for you" Sinclair yelled.

"Sinclair, are my parents there?" Monty asked. "Sorry Monty. We lost farm station" Sinclair informed Monty.

“Oh..." Monty said.

"Where is Raven?" Miller asked.

“Just a minute" His father told him.

"We don't have a minute dad" Miller stated.

"Monty? Monty? Are you alright?" Jasper questioned.

"Jasper? Oh thank god. I can't believe you left without me" Monty snapped.

“We don't have time for this! Raven are you there?" Miller asked.

"Guys one minute left" Maya warned them.

"Yeah. I'm here" Raven said. "It's happening already.

“We don't have a lot of time. Tell Bellamy and Clarke to move their asses or we're all dead" Miller said.

"Guys. We have to leave" Maya said.

"Miller. Try escape didn't Clarke tell you how through the harvest chamber and into the tun-" Jaspers voice disappeared.

Monty pulled the signal.

"Come on" Maya said.

Monty and Miller quickly leave with Maya.

**Camp Jaha.**

Murphy and Echo are walking about.

"We can go see Roan if you want. Beat his ass or something" Murphy suggested.

"Bellamy shouldn't have locked him up. He was only following orders" Echo stated.

"Orders to capture you. Bellamy did the right thing" Murphy argued.

“I guess I just understand. I've done terrible things" Echo told him.

"We all have. We do what we need to do to survive" Murphy stated.

There is a noise at the gate. "Are they back already?" Echo questioned.

"That'll be Jaha" Murphy said.

"Your chancellor?" Echo questioned. Murphy nodded and they headed towards the gate.

"Chancellor. Sir, it's so great to see you" Major Byrne said greeting Jaha.

"And you" Jaha said.

“Chancellor. Thank god. The kids have been captured. Mount Weather have them" Sergeant Miller informed Jaha.

"They got Nathan?" Jaha questioned.

The older Miller nodded. “I'm so sorry David" Jaha apologised. The two men shook hands.

"We need to stop him from even considering searching for the city of light" Murphy said.

"How?" Echo asked.

"I have an idea... you may not like it" Murphy told Echo.

"What is it?" Echo asked.

“We go to medical steal sedatives and try induce him into a temporary coma" Murphy said.

“Isn't that a little drastic?" Echo asked.

"Yeah and I want to find Emori, but Jaha finding Alie is no good for any of us" Murphy stated.

"Okay. I'm in" Echo told him.

Murphy smirked.

 **Polis**.

Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke, Kane and Abby are all seated at a table.

A grounder entered with a bottle of wine and pours them all a glass.

"Poison?" Clarke asked quietly. Bellamy shook his head.

They all take a drink.

Lexa entered with Gustus, Titus and Indra. "Welcome Skaikru" Lexa said. Clarke immediately stood up and stared at Lexa.

Abby grabbed Clarke's hand and she snapped out of her stare and sat down.

Lexa looks uncertain. "We all have something in common, our people have been taken by the Maunon" Lexa stated:

"We have a proposition about that actually" Bellamy spoke up.

"What?" Clarke and Lexa asked at the same time.

“I'll go in undercover. Give you a man on the inside. On one condition" Bellamy told Lexa.

”Which is?" Lexa asked.

"Leave Echo. Tell Nia to leave her as well. I know what you did, Heda. Nia is cruel, we can trust Echo. I will go in, risk my own life to save your people. Just leave her be please" Bellamy proposed.

Lincoln looked at Octavia. Octavia nodded.

"Very well. Echo can remain with you freely for now. If you mess up or betray us I will make sure she is granted death by a thousand cuts" Lexa warned Bellamy.

"I won't mess up" Bellamy insisted.

"When Bellamy is inside he can help us get in. We need our armies to get together. You could help train our people. We need to work together and we can get our people back" Clarke announced.

"How will we arrange this?" Lexa asked.

"You can train at Camp Jaha" Kane said.

Lexa nodded.

"Heda, this could be a trap" Gustus said.

Octavia banged her hands on the table getting Gustus' attention.

“Why do you say so, Gustus?" Lexa enquired.

"No reason, Heda. Perhaps I'm mistaken" Gustus said.

Lexa frowned.

“Why don't you come to our camp tomorrow?" Kane suggested.

"We have medical help if you need it. Food. Water. Shelter. We welcome you to join us" Abby said. "Thank you. We will take you up on that"

Lexa told them.

"And you'll call of the ice nation queen?" Bellamy questioned.

“I will speak with Nia" Lexa confirmed.

"Then we’ve got ourselves an alliance" Bellamy said.

Lexa and Bellamy shook hands.

Clarke looked up clearly agitated, knowing that she was the one who formed the original alliance.

"Let's return home. We have guests to prepare for" Kane stated and they all stand up to leave.

“Heda" Lincoln said bowing to Lexa before leaving.

**Shallow Valley.**

Madi and Kassia are walking through the mud and grass.

"Nomon last night, I had that dream again" Madi admitted.

"Praimfaya?" Kassia questioned.

"Sha" Madi said.

"Perhaps it is a vision. You had a new nomon and you were heda, sha?" Kassia asked.

"Sha. Her name was Clarke... I remembered more last night" Madi told her mother.

"Clarke? I have no idea who that is. We have to find your Nontu" Kassia told Madi.

"And Kole!" Madi exclaimed.

"Sha. Nontu and Kole have been captured" Kassia said.

Kassia kneeled down about to crawl into a tunnel leading down to under the ground.

"Wait! Nomon. We must not go through the tunnel" Madi announced.

“Your Nontu and Kole could be there Madi" Kassia stated.

"You will die. Nomon don't" Madi told her mom.

**Camp Jaha.**

Echo and Murphy are sneaking up on Jaha with sedatives.

Jaha turned around and seen them both.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Jaha asked.

Echo tackled Jaha to the ground and injected the sedative into his neck knocking him out. Murphy injected 2 into his wrists.

"Let's move him" Murphy said.

"Where?" Echo asked.

"Dropship. He can bunk with Roan" Murphy said smirking.

**Mount Weather**

Miller, Monty, Fox and Harper are chatting. "So they really will come?" Fox asked excitedly. "

Yeah, Fox. We're going home!" Harper said.

"Everybody listen up. Our people are coming for us. They should be here in days. We can resist until they can" Miller yelled.

"Yeah!" The delinquents chanted.

“We're gonna go home" Fox yelled with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks to Monty. He got through to the ark" Harper announced.

Monty grinned and hugged Harper.

As they are pulling away from the hug Harper leaned in and kissed Monty. Monty kisses her back.

Miller smirked.

"Go Monty!" Fox yelled.

 **Dropship**.

Echo and Murphy are dragging Jaha into the dropship.

They enter and immediately notice Roan is gone.

A symbol is there, it looks like a snowflake but it's drawn in blood.

They let go of Jaha and Echo dragged Murphy back outside.

"Shouldn't we tie him up?" Murphy asked.

"You have to go now" Echo told Murphy.

"What? No! Echo shut up" Murphy said.

"We've been marked. That symbol, it means death is coming" Echo informed Murphy.

"Well then your sure as hell coming with me" Murphy told Echo grabbing her wrist.

"I can't. I'm gonna get you all killed" Echo stated.

"So what? We'll protect you. Echo, Bellamy loves you, okay? Hell so do I we're a family. We stay together so shut up and stop trying to sacrifice yourself" Murphy snapped.

“I love you all too, Murphy. I can't do this anymore, okay? You will all be murdered and it will be my fault. I can't let any of you die because of me" Echo argued before storming off.

Murphy pulled a sedative out from his sleeve, grabbed Echo's arm and injected it into her quickly.

She fell to the ground unconscious and Murphy lifted her up.

This is our second chance. You dying isn't a good start" Murphy muttered as he headed back to Camp Jaha. —————————————————————— Trigedasleng

_Yu Spichen - Your lying_

_Yu gonplei ste odon - Your fight is over_

_Nontu - Dad/Father_

_Nomon - Mom/Mother_

_Hei ai laik Ontari kom Azgeda - Hi I am Ontari of Azgeda_

_Sha - Yes_

_Natblida - Nightblood_

_Reina - Queen_

_Hodnes laik kwelnes - Love is weakness_


	7. Chapter 7

Camp Jaha. Outside.

Murphy entered camp carrying an unconscious Echo.

Bellamy and Jasper ran forward. "Give her here" Bellamy said quickly taking Echo into his own arms.

"What happened to her?" Jasper asked. "She'll be fine" Murphy told Jasper.

Bellamy glances at Murphy confused. Murphy shook his head.

"Jasper, could you get Jackson or Abby?" Bellamy asked. Jasper nodded and he ran off.

"I sedated her" Murphy admitted. "What? Why?" Bellamy snapped.

"Hey easy man. She was gonna sacrifice herself to the ice nation. Roan's escaped he left a symbol, she said it means death is coming" Murphy informed Bellamy.

"So she'll be fine?" Bellamy asked. Murphy nodded.

"I'm gonna take her to bed. You wanna come to mount weather with me?" Bellamy asked Murphy.

"Mount Weather? Sure I've never been before" Murphy said.

"We'll take Echo too. Stop her from doing anything else stupid" Bellamy stated.

“Goodnight Murphy" Bellamy said.

"Night" Murphy said. Bellamy walked off carrying Echo.

Octavia's room.

Octavia is sat cuddled with Lincoln, her head resting on his chest.

"I expected a slaughtering today. My people hate me" Lincoln said.

"I don't think they hate you. They just don't understand" Octavia told Lincoln.

"I love you, Octavia. You are worth the hatred" Lincoln told Octavia.

Octavia smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back.

Mount Weather.

Harper is sneaking down to the control room.

"It's okay. It's okay" She whispered to herself.

She walked down the corridor and attempted to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Dr Tsing asked approaching Harper with Cage.

"I uh-I g-got lost" Harper stammered. "A likely story. Your coming with us, girl" Cage snapped grabbing Harper's arm.

"No please. I'll go back. Just let me go" Harper pleaded.

"It's too late for that now" Cage said dragging Harper to the harvest chamber.

"No. Stop. Please" Harper screamed. Cage continued dragging her.

Medical.

Clarke and Abby are talking. Jackson is treating someones wound.

"I formed the alliance mom. Not Bellamy. That's how Lexa and I-" Clarke choked, tears stream down her face and she is unable to continue speaking.

Abby hugged Clarke tightly. "What's meant to be will be, sweetheart. Although I do have to ask what do you want Clarke?" Abby asked her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked pulling away from the hug.

"Finn or Lexa?" Abby asked. "Oh my god mom! Are you being serious? How can you even ask me that? You know I loved them both so much" Clarke snapped.

"They're both alive. You seem to be with Finn, with Lexa showing up now you must be considering your future" Abby stated.

"I am. I am with Finn but I do love Lexa, I always have and I always will" Clarke admitted.

"You'll figure it out honey, you always do" Abby said. Clarke smiled.

"I'm coming to mount weather. I want to find Nate" Jackson told the mother and daughter.

"Jackson. We will get Miller out safe I promise. You have to stay here" Clarke told him.

"Keep Nate alive and safe" Jackson said. "We will" Clarke assured him.

The next morning. Camp Jaha.

Outside.

Lexa, Indra, Titus and Gustus and a hundred more grounders are all stood outside the gates of camp Jaha.

Kane walked over to the gate, clearly just woken up.

"You didn't expect us?" Indra asked. "Not so early" Kane grunted opening the gate.

"Where are your people?" Lexa asked looking around at the empty ground.

"Inside. Asleep" Kane said glancing at the Ark. "Wake them" Lexa said.

Kane nodded and headed off to do so.

Lincoln and Octavia approached the grounders.

"Natrona" One of the grounders yelled. "Enough" Lexa snapped.

"Octavia kom Skaikru" Indra said giving Octavia a nod.

"Indra kom Trikru" Octavia said giving Indra a nod back.

"You expected us?" Lexa asked.

"Heda, I know our times. I know when to expect you" Lincoln explained.

Lexa nodded.

Bellamy's bedroom.

Bellamy is lying in bed awake with Echo's head on his chest.

Echo suddenly woke up and looked around confused.

"Morning" Bellamy said with a smirk. "How am I here?" Echo asked before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Murphy sedated you. Echo, you are not going to Azgeda, okay? In fact you are coming with me and Murphy to mount weather to free our people" Bellamy told Echo.

"Me?" Echo questioned.

"Yes you. The last time I needed Lincoln because I didn't know how to get in and I was a terrible fighter but now I know my way and I've been trained by the best" Bellamy said smiling at her.

Echo smiles back. "So this symbol? It means death?" Bellamy questioned.

"It's an Azgeda warning. What happened to your old Chancellor?" Echo asked.

"Kane and O, went back and brought him here. He's in one of the cells" Bellamy explained.

"Together?" Echo questioned. "They didn't talk" Bellamy said.

"I'm surprised Kane is still alive" Echo stated.

"O's trying to change. Although I thought she would kill Kane too" Bellamy admitted

Echo smiled at him.

Mount Weather.

Miller and Monty are having a heated discussion.

"You should have kept a better eye on her" Miller snapped.

"Why is it my job? I can't watch over everybody. Your the leader" Monty retorted.

"She's your girlfriend" Miller yelled. "What? We haven't... look let's just try find her" Monty said.

"We can't. If we do they'll take more of us" Miller states. "Screw it. I'm finding Harper" Monty said and he stormed out.

Miller looked at the group then at the door, considering his options.

"Fox. Your in charge, keep everyone in tact. If they come at us. We attack. I'll be back as soon as I can" Miller announced.

"No Miller! I can't" Fox says. "Yes you can. Everybody listen to Fox" Miller yelled before leaving to go after Monty.

Fox began biting her nails and turns to all the delinquents facing her.

Camp Jaha.

Bellamy, Echo and Murphy are packing backpacks.

Clarke, Finn, Jasper, Octavia and Lincoln are watching.

"Are they sure this is safe?" Jasper asked. "Echo knows the way. They'll be fine" Clarke lies.

"After they're in they can wear down the defences from inside. Then we attack" Octavia stated.

"Wear down the defences how?" Finn questioned.

"I assume we could open the door through a computer or they might just have to distract the guards so we can sneak in" Clarke explained.

"Do you really trust this alliance?" Lincoln asked them. Clarke nodded.

Octavia contemplated this remembered that Lexa had betrayed them before.

"We're ready" Bellamy said as he, Echo and Murphy approached them.

Raven limped out. "Be safe, cockroach" Raven told Murphy before giving him a hug.

Murphy hugged her back smiling. Finn, Lincoln and Jasper look extremely confused.

"Don't try sacrifice yourself Echo, we need you" Raven whispered to Echo as she hugged her.

Bellamy gave Raven a quick hug. Jasper gave Bellamy and Echo a hug.

"Save us again" Clarke told Bellamy before gave him a hug.

"I'll do my best" Bellamy told Clarke hugging her back.

"Keep him safe" Octavia told Echo glancing at Bellamy. "Always" Echo said.

The two exchange a smile. Lincoln and Bellamy shook hands.

Octavia gave Bellamy a hug. "Stay in contact" Raven told them passing Bellamy a radio.

"We will" Bellamy assured them then the three leave. "Should more of us have went?" Jasper asked.

"I think we already sent too many" Octavia stated."She's right. How are 3 people supposed to hide inside?" Finn asked.

"Have faith Finn" Raven said. Finn frowned.

Mount Weather.

Miller is chasing after Monty down a corridor.

"Monty! Hey wait up" Miller yelled. "Is it not to dangerous for you, Miller?" Monty asked.

"Shut up. You know I care about you and Harper" Miller snapped.

"So let's find her" Monty said. Miller nodded and they walked down toward medical.

"Medical?" Monty asked. "We're looking for a harvest chamber" Miller told Monty.

"How do you know that?" Monty asked. "You just gotta trust me" Miller said.

They pass medical but Dr Tsing sees them. "Boys, where are you going?" Dr Tsing asked.

"Run" Miller said and they both ran down the corridor. They find the harvest chamber and burst inside.

They see grounders caged everywhere. "Harper isn't here" Monty stated.

"They must have us separate from the grounders" Miller said.

"You can get out of here Monty" Miller said. "What? How?" Monty asked.

Miller sees the 'End containment area' door.

"That's how you get out" Miller told Monty glancing at the door.

"I can't leave Harper and the others" Monty said.

"No but if we stay here we're gonna get our bone marrow drilled. You should leave Monty" Miller stated.

"But Harper and the others?" Monty questions. "Will be fine. You need to go" Miller insisted.

"I can't. I'm scared, okay? I am but I can't leave my friends behind. I won't" Monty announced.

Miller nodded. Dr Tsing comes in with 2 guards by her side.

"Grab them" Dr Tsing ordered. The guards obeyed and grabbed both Miller and Monty.

Camp Jaha.

Lincoln and Octavia are training with Monroe and Sterling. Lexa is watching with Kane from a distance.

Octavia sent Monroe to the ground with an elbow in the stomach.

Monroe grunted. Octavia offered her a hand up.

"Your really good at that now! How'd you learn so fast?" Monroe asked as Octavia pulls her up.

Lincoln sent Sterling to the ground by swiping his leg.

"I was wondering the same" Lincoln admitted. "Quick learner. Sterling you doing okay?" Octavia asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah... Octavia we're getting to go Mount Weather right?" Sterling questioned

"Yeah. Course. Just have to stay safe" Octavia told him.

"Seriously though, you gotta teach me your moves" Monroe told Octavia.

"Your not so bad Monroe, just need to work on your accuracy" Lincoln said.

"She's very good. Doesn't look as if she just learned" Lexa said to Kane.

"She's very open to the idea of us all coming together as one. She's just trying to embrace your culture" Kane stated.

"She will be with us when attack?" Lexa questioned. Kane nodded.

"Good put her up front" Lexa said. “Of course" Kane agreed.

Engineering.

Jasper is working on the rover, following Raven's clear instructions.

"Okay and that's us! Get in try the engine" Raven told Jasper. Jasper climbed in and started the engine.

The engine started perfectly. Jasper smiled at Raven.

"We did it!" Raven exclaimed. Jasper gave her an excited hug.

As the two pulled apart they look into each others eyes.

Jasper crashed his lips against Raven's. She stayed still at first but then begins kissing him back.

Finn and Clarke approached them unaware of the two kissing.

Jasper quickly seen Finn staring at him and Raven and pulled away.

"Uh Finn... Clarke. Hi" Jasper said running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Hey buddy" Finn said with a smirk. "We uh got the rover working" Raven announced.

"That all that you got working?" Finn asked with a glance at Jasper. Clarke smirked.

Jasper blushes. "Shut up Finn! So we can drive to mount weather?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah. Should we leave now?" Jasper asked. "We need to wait for word from Bellamy" Clarke stated.

"I wonder how they're doing" Finn said.

Entrance to the reaper tunnels.

Echo, Bellamy and Murphy are preparing to go inside.

Echo has her sword in her hand, Murphy and Bellamy have rifles.

"The reapers are savages. We must expect anything" Echo stated.

"Echo's right. Murphy, don't shoot unless we're shot at. Avoid confrontation as much as possible" Bellamy said.

"Let's do this" Murphy said heading into the tunnel. Bellamy and Echo follow.

"If we get caught we get caged" Echo reminded them. "Be as quiet as you can" Bellamy Warner them.

The three of them walked in silence until they got to a corner.

They glanced round and see 2 reapers. "What do we do?" Murphy whispered ."See what they're doing before we attack" Bellamy said quietly moving in front of both Echo and Murphy.

Murphy accidentally nudged a stone with his foot making a noise.

The reapers ran toward them. Bellamy quickly shoot down the two of them.

"You need to be more careful! This is life or death" Echo snapped.

"Sorry" Murphy apologised. "Let's keep going" Bellamy said and the three of them head further into the reaper tunnels.

Camp Jaha.

Clarke is sorting out rifles. Lexa approached her.

"We haven't had a chance to talk yet. I've heard you lead alongside Bellamy" Lexa said.

"Yeah. I guess I used to" Clarke told Lexa. "Used to?" Lexa questioned.

"Things have changed. It's not the way it once was" Clarke explained.

"Sorry to hear that" Lexa said. "So you rule all these people?" Clarke asked Lexa already knowing the answer but trying to make conversation.

"Yes. It is not always easy but is it what I was born to do" Lexa stated.

"I can understand that. Being in charge is not fun" Clarke said.

"It certainly is not Clarke kom Skaikru" Lexa said. "You know my name?" Clarke questioned.

"I like to know who I'm going to be working with" Lexa responded with a smile.

Clarke smiled back. "Hey Clarke, you sorted those guns yet?" Finn asked approaching them.

"Just about" Clarke said. Finn put his arm around Clarke.

"I'm Finn by the way" Finn introduced himself to Lexa. "The pleasure is all yours" Lexa said wrinkling her nose at Finn before walking off.

"How are we supposed to work with them if they don't give us any respect?" Finn questioned.

"Time will tell" Clarke said. "That was their leader, right?" Finn said.

Clarke nodded.

"Lincoln said she was usually fair. Let's hope that's true" Finn uttered..

Shallow Valley.

Madi and Kassia are sat under a tree.

"Madi, I don't understand how you foreseen that explosion. I've never heard of anything like it, can you try concentrate on Nontu and Kole? So we can be back together again?" Kassia asked Madi.

"Sha nomon. I'll try" Madi said and she closed her eyes.

Kassia stroked Madi hair. Madi's eyes flickered open.

"Kole is at the cabin with the cruel lady" Madi told her mother.

"Your sure of this?" Kassia questioned. "Sha" Madi confirmed.

"Let's go" Kassia said standing. "Nomon I'm tired" Madi whined.

Kassia lifted her up and started walking.

Mount Weather.

Miller, Monty and Harper are all in cages.

"Harper, what did they do to you?" Monty asked angrily.

"They drilled into my hip" Harper cried. "For your bone marrow" Miller stated.

"Those bastards" Monty spat.

A guard stepped toward the cages and goes to take out Monty.

Miller distracted the guard by banging on the cage and the guard takes him out instead.

Miller elbowed the guard in the stomach then punches him twice. The guards gun fell to the ground along with the keys for the cages.

Miller picked up the gun and quickly shot the guard.

Miller grabbed the keys from the floor and quickly let Monty and Harper out.

Harper is too weak to walk. Monty took her in his arms.

"Should we escape now?" Monty asked. "No. We have to get back to Fox and the others" Miller said.

"He's right. Monty, take me back" Harper croaked."We gotta hurry" Miller stated as the three of them make their way to the delinquents room.

Reaper tunnels.

Echo is being shielded by Bellamy and Murphy who are shooting at approaching reapers.

"I swear if we die in here. Echo you better find Emori and take care of her" Murphy yelled.

"We're not dying" Echo insisted. "Emori will find us, Murphy don't worry" Bellamy told Murphy.

"No she won't she died man" Murphy informed Bellamy. Bellamy killed 3 reapers then turns to Murphy.

"How do you know?" Bellamy asked. "Octavia told me" Murphy shouted dodging arrows being fired at them.

Bellamy got hit in the shoulder by an arrow. Echo quickly grabbed the gun and she and Murphy take out the rest of the reapers.

"Bell, your hit!" Echo exclaimed. "I'm fine" Bellamy said before ripping out the arrow.

Echo tried to look at the wound, Bellamy grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine. Murphy you okay?" Bellamy asked. Murphy nodded.

Bellamy gave his shoulder a squeeze then stands up.

"Bellamy maybe let Echo check that" Murphy said also standing up.

"I'm fine. We'll find Emori and get our family reunited again. I promise" Bellamy told them.

"So let's go get Monty and Harper" Murphy says. Echo got up and the three of them head to the entrance at mount weather.

"Raven, come in" Bellamy whispered into the radio. "Bell, I'm here. You okay? Echo and Murphy okay?" Raven asked through the radio.

"We're all fine. We're just about to go in" Bellamy explained. "Should we come?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Start moving now" Murphy interjected. "We'll leave now. Stay safe all of you" Raven said then the signal cuts.

"When we go in here we can't get caught. If we do they'll torture us and try turn us into reapers" Bellamy informed them.

"Okay. Let's do this" Echo said. Murphy nodded.

Bellamy climbed up and into mount weather. Murphy and Echo followed.

They see a guard and Bellamy quickly shot him.

"Nice shot" Murphy beamed. "I'm taking his uniform" Bellamy told them.

Mount Weather. Delinquents room.

Miller, Monty and Harper burst in.

"Miller! What's happening?" Fox asked startled. Monty placed Harper on a bed.

"Everybody listen up. It's time. We can't let them in here we have to fight them. Make whatever weapons you can use what we have. Today we get out of here one way or another" Miller announced.

"Are Bellamy and Clarke coming?" A girl asked. "Yeah Jessica. They'll be here" Miller told the girl.

"Is that a gun Miller?" A guy asked. "Yeah Tim it is" Miller told him.

"Where'd you get that?" Tim asked. "Just do as he says! Get weapons ready. Block the door" Fox yelled.

Miller smirked at her. "Don't leave again. I'm not cut out to be a leader" Fox told Miller before giving him a hug.

"You done fine Fox" Miller said hugging her. Tim smashed a bed up then takes the poles and passed them round.

"Good idea Tim, do a few more" Monty told the boy. Tim nodded and he starts smashing up some more beds.

"You think we can take them?" Harper asked Monty weakly.

"Your resting Harper. We're doing the fighting" Monty told Harper firmly.

Harper tries to protested but Monty silences her with a kiss.

Camp Jaha.

Raven and Jasper are in the front of the rover.

"Look uh about earlier... I wanted to but if you didn't-" Jasper began.

"I did" Raven cut in. "Cool" Jasper said awkwardly.

"Cool? Wow Jasper sure know how to make a girl feel special" Raven said before laughing.

Jasper smirked at her. The rover door opened and Finn and Clarke get in the back.

"Octavia?" Jasper questioned realising she's not there. "She'll be up front with the grounders" Clarke explained.

"Raven will you be alright? Your leg I mean" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Let's save our friends" Raven said and she starts the rover.

Mount Weather. Harvest Chamber.

Bellamy is dressed in the guards uniform. Echo and Murphy are stood behind him.

The caged grounders are all around them.

"Now what?" Murphy asked. "We find you a guards uniform" Bellamy told Murphy.

"Where are Monty and Harper?" Echo asked. "Follow me" Bellamy said and they headed down the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Delinquents room.**

Mount Weather guards are trying to burst their way into the rooms.

There are drawers against the door. All the delinquents are all crowded together.

Miller is at the front with the gun pointed at the door. Monty is by his side with a pole in his hand. Fox is on his other side also with a pole in her hand.

Harper is behind them, still looking weak but ready to fight all the same.

The guards burst into the room. Miller shoots the guard closest to them.

There's about 12 guards they made their way into the crowd of delinquents.

Miller shot another 2 then he got tackled to the ground. Fox smashed her pole off one of their heads.

Monty stabbed a guard with his pole then pulled it out. Harper smacked a guard on the back with her pole.

The other delinquents took down the rest of the guards.

"Let's go" Miller yelled pulling himself up. "Go where?" Monty asked.

"Out of here" Miller said and they began charging through the door.

**Outside Mount Weather**

The rover is parked. Raven, Jasper, Clarke and Finn are standing beside it armed.

"Bellamy! Come in!" Raven said holding the radio to her mouth. She got no response.

"I think we need to try go in. Clarke remember those reaper tunnels. Maybe we can get in through them?" Finn suggested.

"I guess we could but I think we should wait for a response" Clarke said.

"Monty's in there. I want in there as soon as we possibly can" Jasper stated.

"Hey, Monty will be fine" Raven tells Jasper. "I hope your right" Jasper muttered.

The radio begins making noise and they can hear a struggle. "Bellamy? Are you okay?" Raven asked.

"Get here now. The plan is screwed" Murphy yelled then the radio went silent again.

"Reaper tunnels it is" Jasper said. "I'll stay here with Raven. You two can go" Clarke told them.

"What?" Raven asked shocked that Clarke would allow them to risk their lives.

"Look Raven your leg isn't strong enough to go through the tunnels and I can't leave you by yourself" Clarke stated.

"So you and Finn go. Leave Jasper with me" Raven said.

"I have to find Monty" Jasper blurted. "Finn you stay with Raven. Jasper let's go" Clarke said.

"You sure?" Finn asked. "Yeah. Let's go Jasper" Clarke repeated.

Jasper stands up. "Jasper wait" Raven called.

Jasper turned around and Raven grabbed his sleeve and kissed him. Jasper kissed her back surprised then the two hugged.

"Don't die" Raven whispered as they pulled away from the hug. "I won't" Jasper insisted.

Finn and Clarke hugged and shared a quick kiss then Clarke and Jasper left.

"So you and Jasper huh?" Finn said. Raven nodded.

"I'm happy for you. I hope he treats you better than I did" Finn told Raven.

"We're still family Finn, right?" Raven questioned. "Always" Finn assured Raven.

Raven gave Finn a quick hug, glad that he's alive.

**Woods. Walk to Mount Weather.**

A large group of grounders and Skaikru are marching to Mount Weather.

Octavia, Lincoln, Kane, Indra, Lexa, Titus and Gustus are marching at the front.

"You worried about Bellamy?" Lincoln asked Octavia. "A little" Octavia admitted.

"He's strong. I'm sure he'll be fine" Lincoln told Octavia.

"I know. It's just we're finally at a good place. I don't wanna lose that" Octavia stated.

"You won't. Your brother loves you, he always will" Lincoln said.

"Wish I'd went with him now" Octavia sighed.

Kane and Indra are dragging behind a little.

"How is Gaia?" Kane asked Indra. "She's good. She's safe back at Polis" Indra replied.

"Everything that happened in the bunker and after it..." Kane began.

"It's done. Everything we did we did to survive we won't make the same mistakes" Indra cut in.

"I just hope we can do better" Kane said. "We will" Indra insisted.

**Mount Weather. Corridor.**

Bellamy is on the ground grunting in pain. Echo is cradling him.

Murphy is guarding the entrance. "Echo... you gotta go on without me. Save my people-no our people... your one of us" Bellamy panted.

"I'm not leaving you, Bellamy" Echo replied tears streaming down her face.

"Lexa. Lexa come in" Echo yelled down the radio. "Echo, what's wrong?" Raven asked through the radio.

"Bellamy got hit. It was poison. We need the antidote" Echo explained. "We'll get him it" Clarke said then the radio goes silent.

"You here that Bellamy, your gonna be just fine" Echo assured Bellamy stroking his cheek.

The delinquents led by Miller storm into the corridor.

"Murphy? What's going on?" Monty asked alarmed. "Monty. Good to see you" Murphy said a smile on his face.

"Is that Bellamy?" Fox asked. "Who's that girl?" Harper asked glancing at Echo.

Echo smiled at her tearfully. "Bellamy's hit" Monty pointed out and he runs over.

"Monty... I'm so glad your okay" Bellamy told Monty, his face covered in sweat.

"What happened to him?" Monty asked. "A poison arrow" Echo informed Monty.

"Does Lincoln have the antidote?" Monty questioned.

"He's marching here right now. Finn and Raven will find him and they'll get it. He's gotta be okay" Echo sobbed.

"Everybody listen up! There is another way out but it's not gonna be easy" Miller announced.

"We can't leave" A delinquent yelled. "We won't abandon our people" Another delinquent said.

"We'll fight our way out of here" Tim shouted. "Looks like they wanna stay and fight" Miller said.

"No. No way Miller. We both know why this can't happen" Murphy stated glancing at the crowd of delinquents whom had mostly died.

"This is their choice Murphy" Miller reasoned. "Echo, talk some sense into him" Murphy said.

Echo ignored him and continued to run her fingers through Bellamy's hair.

"Who are you?" Monty asked Echo. "I'm a friend. You can trust me" Echo told Monty.

"It's true. Monty... you should trust her" Bellamy slurred before passing out.

**Woods. Rover.**

Raven is driving the rover through the woods and suddenly stops as she reaches the group marching to Mount Weather.

"Raven, what is this?" Octavia asks. "Lincoln needs to come with us. Bellamy needs an antidote to the poison. He's dying" Finn explains.

"I'm coming too" Octavia insists. "Whatever just tell me where to go" Raven snaps.

Octavia and Lincoln quickly get in the rover. "Where are they going?" Lexa asks alarmed.

Raven drives the rover as fast as it can go through the woods.

"Let's just keep going" Kane tells Lexa. Lexa frowns.

**Azgeda.**

Nia and Ontari are lining up soldiers.

"You will go in and free our people. Bring them all back or lose your head" Nia announced.

"Perhaps Hunter should remain here. He is still in training my queen" Ontari said glancing to a young boy.

"How old are you, boy?" Nia asked. "11" Hunter replied.

"Old enough for me. Send him" Nia said. Ontari looked at Hunter apologetically.

"Shall I join them?" Ontari questioned.

"No. Your my only Natblida you stay here" Nia snapped.

The group of soldiers head to Mount Weather. "Heda will not be happy" Ontari told Nia.

"She won't bring our people home. Only I will do that" Nia responded before taking a seat on her throne.

**Reaper tunnels.**

Clarke and Jasper are making their way through the dark tunnels.

"You think Monty will be okay?" Jasper asked. "I know he will be" Clarke said.

"I feel so guilty for leaving him. I should have went back" Jasper admitted.

"We did what we had to do" Clarke stated. 

2 reapers run at them. Clarke shot the first one.

Jasper tripped over a rock and smashed his head off the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Jasper" Clarke yelled. The reaper went running at Clarke who quickly shot him.

Clarke goes over to Jasper and shakes him. "Jasper come on" Clarke said.

3 gas grenades landed just in front of Clarke and Jasper, the red gas came out and knocked Clarke unconscious.

Two guards came out and took Clarke and Jasper.

**Tondc**

Finn, Octavia, Raven and Lincoln are there looking for the antidote.

"We should have it. Perhaps it's in Nyko's cave" Lincoln said.

"I'll come with you to look, let's go" Finn  replied. Lincoln looked at Octavia.

"Raven and I will stay here and keep looking" Octavia announced.

Lincoln nods and he and Finn head off.

Both Raven and Octavia search in silence until Octavia picked up a vial and smashed it in frustration.

"He'll be fine. Octavia, he always is" Raven reassured her.

"This didn't happen last time. Honestly I just feel like this second chance is just gonna end up with us getting to the same place just with different people" Octavia admitted.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Well we know Lincoln, Finn and Jasper were meant to die, we've already prevented Finn from his death, Jasper never met Maya and I'm never letting Lincoln die but by preventing those deaths we could lose more people" Octavia explained.

"If and it's a very big if but if that does happen Bellamy will be with us the whole way. He's too damn stubborn" Raven stated.

"You, Bellamy, Murphy and Echo... Your all a family, I see it more now than ever" Octavia said.

"Yeah we are. Emori, Harper and Monty too. Octavia, your Bellamy's family too" Raven responded.

"I know I'm glad we sorted things. I'm always gonna need my brother" Octavia told Raven.

Lincoln and Finn return with an antidote in hand.

"Let's go" Finn said and the four get into the rover.

**Mount Weather. Medical.**

Fox, Jessica and Tim are all stood by the door holding poles.

Bellamy is lying on a bed. Echo is on one side of him and Monty is on the other.

"What if they don't pull it off?" Jessica asked. "They will" Fox said firmly.

"Echo, we got the antidote. We'll be there soon. Are Jasper and Clarke there yet?" Raven's voice boomed through the radio.

"Jasper's here?" Monty questioned grabbing the radio.

"He and Clarke left to come and rescue you" Raven explained. "How long ago?" Echo asked.

"About 2 hours" Raven answered. Echo and Monty share a worried look.

"Finn and Lincoln will be at the doors and they'll bring you the antidote. Octavia and I are going to the dam to cut the power then we can blast the door open" Raven explained.

"Okay. Stay safe" Echo said then the signal cut.

"I have to find Jasper. Stay here with Bellamy" Monty told Echo.

"No. Monty it's not safe" Echo protested. Just as Monty goes to leave Bellamy begins seizing.

"Bellamy! Bellamy!" Echo cried. “Turn him on his side" Monty yelled running back over.

Monty and Echo turned Bellamy on his side as he continued to seizure.

"It's okay... your okay. your okay" Echo whispered as she cradled him.

"They need to hurry" Monty stated. Echo ran her fingers through Bellamy's hair trying to comfort him.

Murphy came bursting into the room with Harper in his arms.

"Harper! What the hell happened?" Monty asked going over to them.

"She's been shot in the leg" Murphy told them before placing Harper on a bed.

Monty took off his jacket and held it to Harper's leg.

Bellamy stopped seizing. "Is he gonna be okay?" Murphy asked.

Echo looked up at Murphy with a terrified expression.

"Where's Raven with the damn antidote?" Murphy snapped.

"Murphy! I see the guards they're coming" Fox cried.

"Shit! All of you get back from the door" Murphy yelled.

Jessica and Fox ran to the back of the room. Tim stayed put.

"Bartlett move" Murphy snapped. "I'm fed up of running away" Tim replied.

Murphy grabbed Tim and threw him to the ground then he grabbed the poles and used them to keep the door shut.

The guards ran at the door trying to break it down.

"That's not gonna hold" Fox stated. Tim ran at the door and kicked it open sending both guards to the ground.

Murphy ran forward and grabbed one of their guns and quickly shot them both.

Tim grabbed the other gun. "Let's go help Miller" Murphy said and he and Tim run out.

"Keep her leg elevated, Monty" Fox said. Monty gently moved a pillow from under Harper's head and placed it under her leg.

"'Monty, I'm sorry" Harper whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Your gonna be fine" Monty told Harper.

**Harvest Chamber.**

Clarke and Jasper are both locked up in cages.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" Jasper asked kicking the cage angeily.

"They'll come for us. They have to" Clarke said. "And if they don't?" Jasper questioned.

"Then we're screwed" Clarke stated. "There's got to be a way to get out of these cages" Jasper said kicking the cage again.

"If there was I'm sure all of them would have" Clarke replied.

"So what we're supposed to just sit and wait?" Jasper asked.

Dr Tsing entered with Cage by her side and some guards behind them and they approached Clarke and Jasper.

"Take the girl" Dr Tsing said. The guards opened Clarke's cage and dragged her out of it.

"Clarke. No. Clarke! Bring her back" Jasper yelled as Clarke is dragged away.

"Oh don't worry we'll take you next" Cage said before they all leave.

Jasper started kicking his cage harder than before.

**Outside Mount Weather.**

Lexa, Kane and Indra are at the front of a crowd filled with sky people and grounders.

Lincoln and Finn run over. "Where have you been?" Kane asked.

"Bellamy got hit with poison. We were getting the antidote" Finn explained.

"Where is Octavia?" Indra asked. "With Raven. They're cutting the power so we can get in" Finn told Indra.

"How long will they take?" Lexa asked. "We'll hear a bang. That's when we know to strike" Lincoln said.

"A bang? What if there is an explosion of some other kind?" Indra questioned.

"Then we'll know when we go forward" Finn states. "It's very risky" Kane said.

"It's all we've got" Lincoln told them. The bang comes.

"Charge" Lexa yelled and the crowd ran forward kicking, punching and shooting at the door.

It flew open and hundreds of Mountain Men were there shooting at the crowd.

Finn and Lincoln made their way through the chaos and attempted to find Bellamy.

**Dante's room.**

Miller and Maya are there talking to Dante.

"You've got to call them off, President Wallace. These people are innocent" Maya stated.

"I'm afraid I don't have the power to do so Maya" Dante said sadly.

"You do. Your still the president!" Maya exclaims. "I've been voted out as of this morning" Dante revealed.

"He's your son. Talk him down or he'll end up getting all of your people killed" Miller told Dante.

"What do you mean?" Maya asks Miller. "Look we know how to end this once and for all we just don't want to get to that point" Miller admitted.

"If you can end it why are you here?" Dante asked.

"I want to do better. My people want to do better. We don't want to do anymore killing, we just wanna live" Miller explained.

"Your a good kid, Nathan. A survivor. My son was just like you once but the world is a cruel twisted place and it destroys good kids like you" Dante stated.

"Look President Wallace, I know exactly what the world does to kids like me and my friends. I don't want us to end up like that. Please put a stop to this or at least try" Miller pleaded.

"How about we go find my son?" Dante suggested standing up.

Miller nodded. The three of them left.

**Mount Weather. Medical.**

Harper has lost a lot of blood. Monty is putting pressure on her leg to try stop the bleeding. Echo is still cradling Bellamy who looks much worse now, Fox is wiping sweat off his head.

"He'll be okay. Bellamy's strong" Fox told Echo. Echo smiled weakly up at Fox.

"Who are you? I'm not trying to be rude or anything. It's just I don't recognise you" Fox said.

"I'm Echo" Echo told her. "I'm Fox" Fox replied.

Finn came bursting into the room with the antidote in his hand.

"Finally! We've been looking for you everywhere" Finn blurted as he entered the room.

Fox went over and grabbed the antidote then passed it to Echo.

"We?" Monty questioned. Finn turned around and realised he's lost Lincoln.

"Bellamy... your gonna be just fine. This will all be over soon" Echo whispered to Bellamy before pinching his nose and pouring the antidote down his throat.

Bellamy coughed and spluttered then fell back down. "It's all gonna be fine" Echo whispered as she stroked his hair.

"What happened to Harper?" Finn asked. "She got shot in the leg" Monty explained.

"Is Clarke here yet? And Jasper?" Finn asked. Monty shook his head.

"We can go look for them, Finn. I'll come with you we have to find Jessica anyway she came looking for you" Fox announced.

"Yeah okay. Let's go" Finn said before he and Fox leave.

Echo glanced over at Harper then picked up the radio and holds it to her mouth.

"Raven, are you there?" Echo questioned. "Yeah. I'm here" Raven replied.

"We got the antidote thank you. Harper's been shot, she's losing a lot of blood, we need to get a doctor here now" Echo informed Raven.

"Shot? My god. How is she?" Raven asked sounding worried.

"It was in the leg. She's exhausted and losing a lot of blood, we really need Abby or Jackson" Echo said.

"Jackson stayed at Arkadia. I'll try get Abby up to you. No sign of Clarke yet?" Raven responded.

"No there are people looking for them" Echo answered.

"Echo, how's my brother" Octavia asked. "He'll be fine Octavia, don't worry" Echo assured Octavia.

"We'll be there soon. Just hold on" Raven said then the radio signal cut off.

“Echo, she's losing too much blood" Monty stated.

“They'll be here soon" Echo said before taking off her Jacket and taking Monty's blood soaked hoodie off Harper's leg.

"What are you doing?" Monty asked. "This is thicker" Echo stated placing her Jacket on Harper's wound.

Monty propped her leg up on the pillow again. "Just a little longer Harper, you'll be okay" Monty said grabbing Harper's hand.

**Harvest Chamber.**

Clarke is hanging upside down in her underwear hooked up to a machine that is taking her blood.

Anya is next to her also hanging upside down and stripped to her underwear.

**Level 5.**

Murphy and Tim are fighting off Mount Weather guards alone. A bunch of dead delinquents as well as dead mount weather guards.

"Call it off little boys" A guard taunted. Murphy shot him dead.

A vent burst open and radiation came out of it killing all the guards.

Murphy looked up and seen Octavia in the vent before she jumped down next to them.

"Okay that was badass" Murphy said. Octavia grinned.

"Tim, you've got a gun great. They're fighting on Level 2 you better get on down there" Octavia told Tim.

Tim nodded and began heading there. Murphy attempted to follow but Octavia grabbed his arm.

"Not you. Me and you are gonna free the people from the harvest chamber" Octavia said.

"Sure. Whatever. How's Bellamy?" Murphy asked.

“I haven't seen him yet. Raven sent me up here to save your ass" Octavia replied.

Murphy smirked. "Did he get the antidote?" Murphy asked.

Octavia nodded.

**Level 3.**

Cage is sat watching everyone through a security camera. Dr Tsing is by his side.

"They put up a good fight. I'll give them that" Cage said.

"We'll save all of our people, this is the way we do it" Dr Tsing announced.

Dante, Miller and Maya walk in.

"This has to stop. Cage, I raised you better than this. Let these children go home. It's over" Dante snapped.

"Over? It hasn't even began. We need their blood so we can finally return outside" Cage responded.

"By killing my people? It's not happening. You need to stop this if you truly care about your people you'll end this now. If not then you can be help responsible for their deaths" Miller spat.

"You threatening me, Miller?" Cage asks. "No I'm warning you Wallace, kill anymore of my people and I'll kill you and every single last bastard in this damn mountain" Miller snapped.

Cage pulled a gun on Miller. Miller pulled his gun on Cage.

**A/N - Comment and let me know what you think x**

 


End file.
